Break this crown
by feedhiver
Summary: Eden, jeune homme froid et rêveur, sait qu'il est condamné à vivre au fond de sa vallée, loin d'un monde qu'il voudrait connaître et qu'on semble lui cacher. La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne l'aidera à le découvrir, et il se laisse guider insoucieusement dans sa quête d'Erebor, retrouvant par un concours de circonstance la personne qu'il sauvait quelques années plus tôt [LxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Eden retint un gémissement. Après un moment d'hésitation, il plongea finalement son pied suspendu dans l'eau froide, puis l'autre, et enfin son corps entier s'immergea dans son bain rempli à moitié. Il posa de sa main libre la chandelle qu'il tenait sur le côté, la flamme chancelante dans la pénombre éclairant faiblement la pièce sans fenêtre. La lumière tremblotait et projetait des ombres informes sur le plafond, redessinant les fissures qui lézardaient les murs. Dehors, la vent du matin soufflait doucement, et il avait réussi à traverser les fondations de pierres, s'engouffrant malicieusement dans la petite métairie encore assoupie Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il lâchait un frisson. Le duvet de ses avant bras s' hérissaient sous le baiser de la bise qui faisait consteller son épiderme d'une légère chaire de poule. Après s'être habitué quelque peu à la froideur de l'eau, il attrapa le gros savon qui reposait près de lui et frotta vigoureusement son corps transi. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, redescendit sur son torse, sur ses jambes musclées, puis ses bras endoloris. Il bruissait sur sa sa peau sèche, comblant le silence de son frottement. L'odeur douceâtre chatouillait son nez, le faisant renifler bruyamment. Le garçon s'aspergea le corps de l'eau mousseuse et réitéra sa toilette matinale. Enfin, il reposa le savon rugueux, prit une grande inspiration, retint son souffle, et plongea sa tête dans le bac. Le toucher du froid sur son visage eut l'effet attendu, celui de le réveiller pleinement d'un choc, et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les paupières sous l'eau savonneuse, ignorant les méchants picotis qui irritaient ses yeux. Il resta un moment ainsi, la respiration coupée. L'eau retenait le silence, amortissant le bruit de ses membres qui gigotaient dans le bain. Il entrouvrit la bouche et de minuscules bulles vinrent naître aux coins de ses lèvres puis s'élevèrent lentement à la surface. Eden émergea finalement, respirant bruyamment, et sa main passa machinalement dans sa chevelure trempée et emmêlée. Il se massa longuement le crâne, tentant inutilement de défaire les nœuds coriaces qui lui tiraient le cuir chevelu. Il plongea à nouveau.

_Un nouveau jour se lève._

Il essaya de rester un petit peu plus cette fois ci. Il boucha son nez, ferma très fort les yeux et pinça ses lèvres. Encore. Encore. Le froid semblait avoir disparu, pourtant il sentait très bien sa peau tremblait et ses muscles se raidir sous l'effort. Il pensa que s'il restait ainsi, peut être que le monde cesserait de bouger, tout comme lui. Le temps viendrait à bailler, à dodeliner de la tête et puis il s'assoupirait dans son large fauteuil, laissant tomber l'univers de sa main et rouler sur le tapis, doucement, comme une balle de cuir. Et tout s'arrêterait à l'unisson, dans un même souffle, dans une même posture. Et on attendrait, rien, ou quelque chose, peu importe. Il faudrait seulement qu'une lumière resurgisse, qu'elle attire les regards et qu'elle fasse mouvoir les corps, les réchauffe.

_Quelle lumière ?_

Ses tympans tonnaient. Son front pulsait.

Lorsqu'il n'en put plus, sa main droite émergea de l'eau, attrapant maladroitement le bord en bois de la bassine et il remonta à la surface, essoufflé. Ses yeux fixèrent les poutres de bois illuminées dans la pénombre toujours aussi pesante.

_Toutes les lumières mènent elles vers la vérité, vers l'espoir ? N'y a t-il pas des chemins de traverse qui puissent séduire l'Homme, a t-on dit, moins aveuglante, plus douce pour les pauvres yeux humains ?_

C'était terriblement stupide, mais c'était un manège quotidien qu'il s'infligeait, comme ça, pareil à tous ses jeune gens en quête désespérée d'adrénaline puéril. Eden se redressa rapidement sur ses jambes, attrapant en coup de vent un linge propre et enroula son corps vigoureux et réveillé. Il se rhabilla prestement en ne prenant pas la peine de remettre ses sabots de bois qui meurtrissaient ses pieds. Il prit le bac à deux mains, calant bien ses doigts sur les poignées, le souleva habilement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il poussa de son épaule.

L'aube commençaient à pointer. Eden se dit que ce fainéant de soleil semblait toujours avoir du mal à secouer ses rayons un peu plus tôt, laissant à sa place sa sœur aux doigts roses faire son apparition. Il avait raison. Chaque jour elle était plus belle dans sa robe brumeuse qui caressait le paysage encore endormi. Chaque jour il l'admirait sans un mot, comme un amant observant de loin la candeur de sa fiancée. La rosée couvrait l'herbe grise et pâle, imperturbable. Eden jeta le contenu de la bassine dans la rigole de fortune et la posa sur le côté, finissant de s'égoutter. Il cala finalement son dos contre l'embrasure et croisa les bras, s'enveloppant davantage dans la veste de laine. Il ne fit pas attention aux gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur ses joues et venaient s'écraser le long de son cou. Son regard fixa sur les montagnes qui s'élevaient à l'horizon, dessinées à l'encre noir dans une mer de nuages mauves et moutonneux. La forêt qui débutait à quelque mètre de là était couverte d'un lourd manteau de brouillard, rendant à peine visible la cime des arbres, perdues dans les derniers instants de pénombre. L'air humide était chargé d'une odeur fraîche et terreuse. Le pépiement des oiseaux comblait finalement ce tableau dans une mélodie paisible, mêlé au son du vent qui soufflait près des hauts sommets, son écho venant s'éteindre au fond de la vallée où Eden vivait. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'un tel spectacle, aussi tranquille soit il.

Voyant les premières lueurs du soleil apparaître, le jeune homme se détacha lentement du paysage, rentra dans le logis pour glisser ses pieds dans ses chausses et ressortit aussitôt, se dirigeant droit vers l'écurie. Il ouvrit les lourdes portes qui grincèrent sous son action et les referma sans tarder. La chaleur des bêtes vint revigorer le corps d'Eden toujours saisi de froid. Il empoigna un seau et le plongea dans un large sac de toile. Le bruit des grains roulant contre le bois fit s'ébrouer bruyamment les chevaux déjà éveillés.

- Bonjour les gars.

Deux grands entiers passèrent la tête par dessus la porte de leur stalle, fixant de leurs yeux noirs et vifs leur visiteur matinal, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Eden mit dans leur mangeoire respective trois grosses poignées de céréales et compléta leur festin d'un généreux carré de foin qui venait d'être fauché, les tiges des gerbes encore un peu verte et dorées de soleil. Les bêtes se désintéressent bien vite d'Eden qui eut un petit rire en les voyant manger aussi goulûment. Pendant qu'ils se rassasiaient, il décrotta les box, passa un grand coup de balais dans l'allée, élevant un léger nuage de poussières, et frotta ses cuirs en silence. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il rangea soigneusement ses ustensiles et flatta l'encolure de chaque cheval avant de sortir de l'écurie, ouvrant cette fois ci les portes en grand. Le soleil était enfin là.

Une fenêtre s'éclaira. Eden frotta ses mains près de sa bouche pour les réchauffer et se dirigea vers la maison de pierres, ses pas crissant sur le chemin. Un homme l'attendait sur le seuil, une tasse fumante entre les doigts. Ses cheveux grisonnants tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu profond et perçant. Une barbe mal rasée durcissait son visage halé et une large cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche jusqu'à la commissure de sa lèvre. Il adressa à Eden un signe de tête en guise de salutation, ce dernier lui renvoyant la pareille. Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce servant de séjour, l'autre sur ses pas refermant la porte derrière lui. Un gros pain et une plaquette de beurre jaune vif l'attendait sur la table, accompagnés d'un bol de thé encore chaud. Il s'assit en silence et débuta son petit déjeuné. Le plus vieux resta près de la fenêtre, scrutant vaguement l'horizon tout en sirotant sa boisson. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée adoucissait l'atmosphère et un gros chien noir s'était réfugié devant l'âtre, ronflant de bien être et de sommeil.

- Tu as réparé les barrières du paddock Est hier soir ?

Sans levé les yeux de son assiette, Eden émit un son affirmatif, mâchonnant un bout de mie entre ses dents. Il entendit derrière lui l'homme grommelait un « très bien, très bien » et poser finalement sa tasse vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Faudrait que t'ailles à Merinbourg aujourd'hui, j'ai terminé la lame pour le fils Gaudain, et Astor m'a commandé des drogues pour sa femme. Tu pourrais lui apporter. Tout est réglé.

Eden but une longue gorgée de son thé, savourant la boisson qui glissait lentement dans sa gorge – même son gosier semblait avoir geler ce matin il se tourna vers l'homme :

- J'ai encore des épées à polir, et Damiro a déferré hier Rowaan, je dois lui en faire d'autres, dit il simplement.

Le dit Rowaan balaya de sa main la réponse du plus jeune.

- C'est bon je le ferrai ça, va plutôt faire un tour en ville, ça te changerais un peu d'air. Tu travailles trop garçon, répondit il en attrapant sa pipe et de l'herbe à fumer, bourrant allègrement le foyer.

Eden eut l'air de protester mais la main de Rowaan vint se poser sur sa tête, entremêlant ses gros doigts râpeux dans les mèches brunes du gamin, et il s'arrêta dans son élan. L'homme s'assit à côté de lui et décala sa chaise pour lui faire face.

- S'il te plaît, Eden. Et puis ma jambe refait des siennes depuis une semaine, j'peux pas monter dans cet état là, sinon Asgard se ferra un plaisir de m'abandonner sur le chemin, dit il en tapotant son membre droit, raidi dans son pantalon de grosse toile brune.

Le garçon le regarda souffler sa fumée - une douce odeur de plante embaumait la pièce - , avec un air neutre inscrit sur le visage. Ils se scrutèrent un instant, sans cligner des yeux. Ce vieux soldat était encore bien coriace, il n'avait pas perdu de son entêtement avec l'âge, ou peut être que c'était sa jambe endolorie qui renforçait son caractère borné et grognon. Ou bien Eden était aussi têtu que son père adoptif (les deux réponses semblaient aussi exactes l'une que l'autre). Ce dernier hocha de la tête et se re-concentra sur son manger.

- D'accord, souffla t-il, mettant fin à leur lutte silencieuse.

Après avoir engloutit sa dernière tranche de pain, il se leva de son siège et débarrassa les restes de son petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine jouxtant le séjour , une épée empaquetée et deux petites bouteilles d'un liquide verdâtre trônaient sur la table.

- Tarde pas trop, y a quelques milles à parcourir, et le temps va changer dans la journée, fit Rowaan qui s'en était retourné à sa contemplation du paysage.

Eden troqua ses sabots pour de fines bottines de cuir souple et d'un âge déjà avancé et enfila un lourd manteau noir sur ses épaules. Il se passa instinctivement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, retombant devant ses yeux ocres, et prit sa commande sous le bras.

- Tu as encore oublié ? Demanda le vieil homme alors qu'il allait sortir.

- Quoi donc ?

Rowaan soupira et plongea sa main dans la poche de son veston.

- Ton anniversaire, sombre idiot, grommela t-il.

Il s'approcha d'Eden et mit dans sa main droite quatre pièces d'argent tout en refermant ses doigts sur le présent.

- Prends toi un petit quelque chose, c'est le marché d'automne aujourd'hui à Merinbourg.

Le jeune homme le regarda, gratifiant d'un regard Rowaan qui tirait longuement sur sa pipe en bois.

- Je vais seller Asgard, fut sa seule réponse.

Il marcha rapidement vers les box, mû d'une force étrange qui semblait l'avoir quelque peu enjoué sans que cela ne se voit véritablement sur son visage fermé. Il posa précautionneusement ses affaires près de la stalle du cheval alezan, ce dernier ayant très bien compris qu'une petite ballade s'imposait. C'était une bête immense malgré la bonne taille d'Eden, avec une grosse encolure musclée, un arrière train puissant, un dos et une croupe larges qui traduisaient sa force titanesque. Il était pourtant assez léger pour un être un cheval de selle et il possédait toutes les qualités d'un excellent coursier. Comment Rowaan avait obtenu un tel destrier, Eden l'ignorait. Le vieil homme était revenu un soir de printemps de la foire des quatre vallées avec un superbe poulain de trois ans quatre années plutôt, et le garçon se souvenait encore de celui ci tournant nerveusement autour de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Même s'il avait longtemps rechigné la monte, Eden était décidément acharné à dompter cette fougue et il avait finalement réussi à tenir dessus après avoir longuement rencontrer l'herbe de la clairière d'à côté.

Il courra dans la sellerie pour attraper son harnachement, entendant Asgard marteler le sol d'impatience. Il ouvrit la porte du box à la volée tout en posant sur le côté sa selle et sa bride, prenant au passage une brosse. Il caressa affectivement la grosse tête du cheval qui vint frotter ses naseaux contre son torse. Il le bouchonna vigoureusement alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses poils tirant vers le roux flamboyant. Puis Eden jeta sur son dos son tapis et sa selle, accrocha à l'arrière une sacoche qui pendait des deux côtés du dos de l'animal et y mettant les drogues, une pomme et la bourse où il avait placé l'argent de Rowaan. Enfin, il fixa sur son dos l'épée forgée. Il brida Asgard et sortit des écuries en adressant une petite caresse à Damiro qui semblait attristé de voir son compagnon partir sans lui.

- Un autre fois mon grand, murmura Eden.

Il se sentait comme un guerrier rejoignant sa compagnie au village le plus proche, ce qui le fit sourire alors qu'il mettait son pied à l'étrier. Il se hissa agilement sur le dos d'Asgard, rajusta ses rênes et partit au petit trot sur le chemin qui quittait la propriété pour rejoindre l'unique route menant à Merinbourg.

De loin, Rowaan l'observait s'éloigner. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel et il huma l'atmosphère. Il haussa finalement les épaules en se disant qu'Eden avait connu des orages bien pire que celui qui s'annonçait.

Au loin, la haute tour de pierre blanche de Merinbourg, la ville contre les montagnes, se dressait entre les arbres. Elle était surmontée d'une énorme cloche de bronze qui réfléchissait les rayons du pâle soleil, si bien qu'elle prenait un air de phare, perdu sur des rives éloignées, au dessus de la forêt rougie par la saison. L'automne était passé par là, peignant d'or et de carmin les feuilles des chênes qui tombaient mollement de leurs branches . Eden les fit s'envoler derrière lui alors qu'il passait au galop sur le chemin, la brise fouettant son visage et s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Les sabots d'Asgard frappaient le sol à la même allure que son cœur et leurs deux souffles se mêlaient à l'unisson. Ils étaient maintenant tout près de la ville, étant allé bon train depuis leur départ sans s'arrêter et arrivant avant que le soleil ne soit au zénith. Ils sortirent de la forêt et galopèrent droit vers l'entrée principale. Eden repassa au pas alors qu'il passait sous l'arche décorée de fanions de couleurs et les fers qui claquaient sur les dalles s'unir à l'effervescence du marché. Les échoppes avaient été montées dans les rues étroites, vendant toutes sortes de marchandises les barbiers, les cordonniers, les artisans et les arracheurs de dents travaillaient à même la rue et vantaient leur mérite les enfants se pressaient autour des spectacles de marionnettes les jeunes filles mettaient des fleurs blanches dans leur cheveux et des rires cristallins sortaient de leurs gorges alors que les hommes trinquaient leurs chopes de bières remplies à ras bord en parlant du pays et s'informant des nouvelles de la contrée. Eden serra ses doigts sur les rênes alors qu'Asgard furetait dans tous les sens, sentant ses muscles se tendre et ses naseaux vrombirent face à toute cette ébullition. Il passa une main réconfortante sur l'encolure du cheval tout en murmurant un « tous doux » dans le vacarme. Il sentait les yeux des passants le fixer et il porta son regard en avant, gonflant quelque peu la poitrine et baissant ses épaules dans une attitude rigide et droite de soldat. Après avoir déambulé dans les dédales des allées, il arriva enfin à la place principale de la ville où se dressait la tour qu'il avait aperçu en chemin ainsi qu'une imposante demeure. Sa façade de bois sculptée traduisait l'aisance de ses propriétaires. Là vivait le maître de Merinbourg, Gaudain, fils d'Orain, ainsi que ses trois garçons et son épouse. Le jeune homme s'approcha, timide mais décidé, et un homme modestement accoutré, frisant la trentaine, vint à sa rencontre, un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage.

- Salut, mon ami. Êtes vous bien le forgeron Rowaan, du Refuge ? Demanda t-il, hésitant, alors que le cavalier passait sa jambe par dessus la croupe du cheval et mettait pied à terre.

- Son fils adoptif, répondit Eden. Il n'a pu venir, mais j'ai la commande du maître des lieux, dit il en décrochant de son dos l'épée enfermée dans son fourreau.

Au même moment, un homme de large carrure sortit de l'habitation, suivit d'un autre beaucoup plus jeune mais ayant déjà atteint sa majorité. Ils se dirigeaient vers Eden à grandes foulées, tous deux portant des manteaux de beaux draps sombres d'un coupe évasée, fermés d'un ceinturon de cuir et dont l'intérieur ainsi que les extrémité étaient molletonnés de fourrures d'ours. Le plus vieux avait de courts cheveux blanc, lui donnant un air plus autoritaire que sage, renforcé par de dures yeux onyx et une barbe parfaitement rasé, alors que sa progéniture aux mêmes prunelles de jais laissait sa chevelure dorée tomber nonchalamment sur ses épaules carrées. Eden ne put s'empêcher de pester intérieurement en voyant le fils de Gaudain arborant fièrement les poils drus de sa barbe qui lui recouvraient les joues, touchant inconsciemment son propre visage imberbe. Ils s'approchèrent de lui très vite et le garçon aux yeux d'or tendit la bride de son cheval à l'homme qui semblait servir le maître de Merinbourg. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui, laissant un bon mètre entre eux, et Eden dû se briser la nuque à contre cœur pour les saluer alors que les deux autres le fixer d'un air ouvertement condescendant.

- Bienvenu, bienvenu, salua Gaudain avec emphase. Quelle chance avons nous de voir un tel soleil au dessus de nos têtes un dimanche de novembre ? N'est ce pas, une belle journée qui s'annonce ?

Alors qu'il parlait de parfaites banalités, il désigna l'agitation de la fête d'un geste ample. Eden s'autorisa un coup d'œil à travers la grande place qui grouillait de monde. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au milieu de tant de gens, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un petit insecte dans une ruche bourdonnante. L'étouffement de la foule le rendait nauséeux et il crispa ses mâchoires pour se donner bonne contenance.

- Je vois que le très célèbre et très fière Rowaan Frappe de Fer n'a daigné se déplacer, en laissant son fils-apprenti faire son travail à sa place, fit l'homme aux cheveux blanc en croisant ses mains gantées derrière son dos. Sommes nous si indigne de son intérêt, nous qui avons été si charitable envers sa pauvre personne en lui quémandant ses services?

« Je veux bien croire qu'il vous fausse compagnie, vous lui aurez passé la corde au cou sans vergogne à la première parole qu'il aurait prononcé dans son insolence » ne put s'empêcher de penser Eden qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se contenta de planter ses prunelles dans celles du grand homme en se promettant de mesurer ses paroles, et mit un terme à la distance respectueuse qui les séparait.

- Voici, dit il avec une once d'arrogance dans la voix alors qu'il tendait l'épée forgée par son père adoptif et lui même. Elle se nomme Férin.

Il la tendit au fils de Gaudain, la pointe volontairement tendue vers le blond aux lèvres pincées qui arqua un sourcil en le voyant faire. Il s'exaspérait face à sa provocation inutile mais tint bon, demeurant dans une attitude stoïque et respirant le flegme. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face finit par attraper le tranchant de la lame, Eden cédant après une seconde de tension sur la poignée, puis la fit voler en l'air avant quelle retombe parfaitement dans sa main droite, dressée vers le ciel. Un sourire de dédain s'étira sur son visage pâle et il adopta la même position qu'Eden un instant plutôt. Son père ignora ces actes et lui demanda aussitôt ce qu'il pensait de l'ouvrage lorsqu'il tirait l'épée de son fourreau.

- C'est un bonne lame, légère et maniable, la fusée est agréable, j'ai un bon maintient, répondit il en tournant son poignet dans tous les sens et faisant refléter les rayons du soleil contre le fer. Rowaan le Forgeron semble être en effet un expert en la matière, malgré son asociabilité et l'impertinence d'un gamin des grands chemins.

Ils s'étaient détournés d'Eden, ce dernier se contentant d'observer en silence le plus jeune exécuté des mouvements précis et fendre l'air dans une chorégraphie de gestes improvisés mais maîtrisés. Il plongea ses doigts dans les poches de sa veste, tentant vainement de cacher et de calmer les tremblements qui les agitaient. Il était aussi impulsif que son idiot de père. Il serra si fort les poings qu'il entendit ses jointures craquer dans un bruit sourd. Il _fallait_ qu'il reste tranquille. Passer au dessus des manières horripilantes de ses stupides bourgeois provinciaux, de leurs faux airs de princes de sang qu'ils voulaient laisser paraître. _Cesser_ d'irriter leur orgueil et d'entretenir leur stupidité. Non, la noblesse et la majesté ne pouvaient venir des êtres de la sorte pensa Eden, la tête baissée, perdu dans dans ses idées noires. Vivre en inférieur avait toujours été un enfer véritable pour lui. S'il n'était pas reclus au fond d'un trou entre deux montagnes tout au long de l'année, il se confrontait bien vite à la réalité de la hiérarchie sociale dès qu'il mettait les pieds à Merinbourg ou dans une autre bourgade du coin. Plus jeune, il s'imaginait être le prince de sa vallée, donnant des ordres aux oiseaux, chassant les serpents, ou encore faisant grâce aux mulots qui se repentaient silencieusement d'avoir troué les sacs de blé. Cependant, Eden le savait : il n'était que le petit garçon de la lune, trouvé sur le seuil d'un vieux soldat reconvertit dans la forge, et il enlevait très vite sa couronne de fortune qu'il écrasait entre ses doigts d'enfant. Alors il s'efforçait de rester à sa place, même si son jeune âge le poussait à se rebeller, il se se voyait aussitôt rappeler à l'ordre par sa raison, si ce n'était son interlocuteur aux pièces d'or et à la bedaine pendante.

Tout d'un coup, un silence se fit autour du garçon. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'on s'adressait à lui, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui paraissait venir de loin :

- Que dites vous d'un petit duel ?

Sa conscience le félicita railleusement pour le don incroyable qu'il avait de se fourrer dans des pétrins immondes, et l'image de la fureur de Rowaan lui vint en tête. Il allait le _tuer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nouveau chapitre en ligne!**

**J'avais oublié de préciser que ces chapitres se situent deux ans avant la quête de Thorin and cie, donc on ne les verra pas durant quelques chapitres, on va dire au moins jusqu'au quatrième si je m'en tiens à mes plans initiaux. Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_Que dîtes vous d'un petit duel ? _

Non, cela n'était pas prévu au programme bien (trop?) paisible d'Eden qui dû se pincer discrètement le bras pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui lui tomber malencontreusement dessus. Il se tourna vers Gaudain qui venait de prononcer ces paroles, le regardant de toute sa hauteur en souriant et crut voir passer dans ses yeux une lueur de défi briller méchamment dans ses prunelles ténébreses. Pétrifié. Il aurait pu prendre racine, là, toute suite, se transformer en pierre et se faire recouvrir de lierre et autres plantes parasitaires sans qu'il n'y voit à redire ou trouver cela anormal. N'existait-il pas une incantation, un sort, ou n'importe quoi pour le sortir de ce malheureux embarras et le faire disparaître dans la foule ? Le vieux bourgeois devait véritablement le prendre pour un sourd, ou bien un faible d'esprit, à demeurer ainsi dans une position aussi statuaire, abasourdi par ses propos qu'il désirait être adressés à un autre que lui. Eden sortit finalement de son hébétude, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller de son égarement passager, et dit en se brisant la mâchoire, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée :

- Je ne suis pas un venu pour cela, monseigneur. Je ne suis pas un guerrier.

L'autre ricana comme un diable, et Eden eu la désagréable impression d'être un rat des champs en proie à un vulgaire corbeaux qui lui croassait à la face avant de le déchiqueter en morceaux.

- Qu'importe ? Les gens ont bien besoin d'un petit divertissement, et moi de même, répondit Gaudain en se frappant les mains, excité dans la perspective d'un combat. Rowaan ne t'a t-il pas appris à te battre ? Cela m'étonnerait de la part de ce vieux bougre de traîneur de sabre.

« Vainqueur de la bataille d'Arstan, et meilleur cavalier de l'Intendant du Gondor qui plus est », pensa furieusement Eden. Les derniers entraînements avec son père adoptif lui revinrent en tête, et ils ne devaient sûrement pas être au goût du maître de Merinbourg. Les méthodes d'un vieux soldat gondorien n'étaient pas des plus sages, ni des plus conformistes dans le pays. Il avait encore la trace de son duel de la semaine qui lui lacérait l'épaule gauche et le souvenir de la rage que cela lui avait procuré. Être à deux doigts de tuer Rowaan n'était pas grand chose, effleurer le fils Gaudain en était une autre, et il se laissa imaginer qu'il valait mieux prendre des coups par son maître d'arme improvisé que de se faire bastonner par le reste de la population. La canalisation lui manquait et il se voyait très vite submerger par un fureur sourde lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à se battre comme il le voulait. De plus, il ne s'était jamais battu avec un autre que son forgeron de père, et cela le plongea dans une profonde angoisse.

- C'est inutile, je n'ai pas d'arme à disposition. Vous avez votre marchandise, je ne vous importun...

Eden n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Gaudain faisait signe à un homme qui s'était approchait, lui réclamant sévèrement son épée qu'il avait pendu à sa taille. Il poussa doucement mais autoritairement son fils qu'il avait pris par les épaules et il le plaça face à un Eden interdit alors qu'il lui mettait violemment la lame entre les bras.

- Voyons, il faut bien que Cassius tâte un peu du fer avant d'affirmer que cette épée lui convienne, argumenta t-il. La couardise est un mauvais échappatoire mon garçon, continua le plus vieux, faussement solennel et d'un air dégagé. Je pensais les jeunes gens plus enclins à la défense de leur honneur et de leur nom.

- Je ne les sauve pas dans un stupide combat de coqs de basse cour.

Gaudain le jaugea durement, semblant retenir une injure entre ses dents.

- Battez vous.

Cet ordre claqua dans l'air, et l'atmosphère parut bien lourde sur le dos d'Eden qui sentait tous les regards concentrés sur eux à présent. Il avait relevé la tête et observé Cassius, pas plus rassuré que lui mais déjà enhardi par son père qui le pressait toujours entre ses gros bras. Il soupesa sans vraiment en être conscient l'épée qu'il tenait, une assez bonne lame un peu usée à la poignée. Ses doigts fourmillaient, la tension remontant le long de son échine, et il pria tous les dieux de la Terre du Milieu que l'épée ne lui glisse pas des mains , elles qui commençaient à devenir moites. Il réajusta sa prise pour se donner de l'assurance ainsi que du courage tout en se redressant et mettant son pied d'appui en avant. Son adversaire roulait des épaules comme pour chasser un poids invisible. Eden fixa ses yeux ocres dans ceux onyx de Cassius, grands ouverts.

La lumière contre les ténèbres.

Le fils du forgeron se serait autorisé à rire si la situation le permettait. Il déglutit seulement la salive qui s'était amoncelait dans sa bouche.

Ils restèrent un instant à se mesurer du regard avant que Gaudain manifeste un mouvement d'impatience et qu'il fasse claquer ses mains pour faire débuter le combat. Cassius frappa le premier, et le son assourdissant des deux fers qui s'entrechoquaient résonna dans toute la place. Eden sentit le choc faire frémir sa colonne vertébrale, moins puissant que celui qu'il connaissait de Rowaan mais tout aussi violent, et para rapidement, préférant éviter le plus de coups possibles pour ne pas transformer ce duel à l'amiable en combat sanguinaire. Il se contenta tout d'abord de les recevoir et de les amortir, exécutant des gestes simples mais efficaces qui tenaient à distance le fils de Gaudain, assez satisfait de la maniabilité de Férin. Cette démonstration bonne enfant sembla exaspérer le maître des lieux qui grogna rageusement de pimenter davantage la lutte avant que la neige ne tombe, ordonnant à Cassius une attaque plus radicale. Il abattit alors des coups plus durs sur Eden qui y répondit avec une telle hargne que son adversaire vacilla en arrière avant de reprendre difficilement son équilibre. Il en profita pour se dégager, mais l'autre brandissait déjà sa lame haut dans le ciel, allant frapper. Il contra, et leur deux corps tendus se rencontrèrent dans un bruit sourd, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La sueur perlait sur le front du brun qui vit celle de Cassius roulait contre sa tempe vibrante.

- Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère, crétin.

Il lui assainit un violent coup de pommeau dans les côtes et Eden crut un moment avoir oublié comment respirer correctement. Il se tint un instant les flancs, sentant des larmes de rages lui montaient aux yeux. Il fendit l'air à l'horizontal d'une telle force que si Cassius ne s'était pas écarté au dernier moment, il l'aurait trancher en deux aussi facilement qu'une part de gâteau. Le fils de Gaudain le toucha à la jambe alors qu'il le frappait au milieu du torse. Le duel tournait au corps à corps, tel que l'avait prédit Eden, saisi d'une fièvre folle qui lui faisait rougir les joues. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus que deux anneaux d'or en ébullition, de véritables brasiers. La poignée de son épée le brûlait, ou était ce ses doigts qui s'enflammaient sous sa prise. Le monde avait disparut autour de lui, il n'y avait plus que cette chose menaçante et blafarde qui lui faisait de l'ombre, et le soleil, maintenant haut dans le ciel, qui l'aveuglait méchamment de ses rayons meurtriers. Il aurait voulu le secouer et l'envoyait au loin, sur Cassius, sur Gaudain, sur la ville, sur son existence minable. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait jeter à terre son concurrent qui se battait maintenant à même le sol, ses bras ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir les coups d'Eden. Il réussit toutefois à se relever après maintes tentatives, chancelant, essayant de cacher les tremblements qui faisaient secouer son être. Les souffles des deux hommes n'étaient plus que deux râles rugissants dans la chaude journée de novembre. Après s'être observé un moment comme deux lions fous de rages, se tournant autour, l'œil brillant et leurs épées respectives en garde, ils recommencèrent leur lutte acharnée dans les acclamations de la foule en transe. Cassius se jeta sur Eden qui l'évita agilement. L'autre était à présent en infériorité, dos à lui et hagard. Le brun lui infligea un violent coup de fer dans le creux des genoux, le faisant plier comme un pantin, l'attrapa par la gorge tout en relevant son menton. Il lui semblait que tous retenaient son souffle. Alors qu'il allait faire lécher son épée contre son cou, un cri se fit entendre dans le boucan déjà grand et résonna dans les oreilles de l'épéiste.

- Eden !

Une seconde inattention lui fut fatale. Il se sentit rouler sur le côté, le grand blond au dessus de lui, et son épée prête à s'enfoncer droit dans son abdomen.

- Il suffit Cassius.

Ce dernier haletait fiévreusement, les bras hauts et tremblants dans l'azur, alors que l'adrénaline, comme un fétide poison, coulait encore dans les veines d'Eden, fulminant de colère et de honte. Il entendait au loin Gaudain qui applaudissait, accompagné des habitants de Merinbourg. Son fils se releva avec précaution, le souffle court, et le jeune brun s'attendit presque à ce qu'il lui crache à la figure, ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait s'il n'avait pas les poumons en feu. Eden se redressa si vite que la tête lui tourna un instant, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main fiévreuse sur son front en se massant doucement les tempes. Il glissa un regard sur la foule en cherchant la voix qui l'avait appelé pendant son duel et tomba instantanément sur un petit bonhomme, pas plus haut qu'une table en bois, et qui avait réussi à s'engouffrait à travers les passants pour assister au spectacle. Il avait passé ses doigts dans sa tignasse auburn et se rongeait un ongle, l'air penaud dessiné sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'arquèrent néanmoins vers le haut alors qu'il rendait l'épée à son propriétaire qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. De son côté, Cassius arborait un large sourire goguenard qui semblait cependant le faire souffrir et il dût étouffer un cri lorsque son père le prit brutalement dans ses bras, époussetant la poussière sur les manches de son manteau de fourrure. Eden accepta bon gré mal gré la poignée de main que lui offrait son adversaire, se faisant toutefois le plaisir de presser un peu trop fort ses doigts et en maugréant narquoisement un « désolé » entre les dents. On ramena son cheval près de lui, il remercia d'un signe de tête l'écuyer et tourna la bride d'Asgard en se dirigeant vers la foule qui s'était éparpillée dans les rues.

- Adieu, à l'année prochaine, je l'espère, Eden, fils de personne !

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ou d'exécuter un courte révérence. Seul la longue cape de son manteau noir lui répondit en fouettant lourdement l'air.

oooo

- Tu m'appendras, hein, Ed', comment on fait ça, hein, dit !

L'épéiste aux yeux d'or tourna son visage baigné de lumière vers la voix enfantine qui le hélait, hochant vaguement la tête dans un acquiescement silencieux. Hissé haut sur le dos de son cheval, le gamin à la frimousse d'automne s'accrochait bien fort au pommeau de la selle pendant que ses petits doigts roses grattouillaient gentiment le garrot de l'animal, les plongeant avec délectation dans ses poils doux et chauds. Asgard, dans une attitude de bon géant, marchait d'un pas tranquille et assuré, ayant même relâché les muscles de sa haute nuque et baissé l'encolure, détendu. A ses côtés, Eden, menant la bride du grand alezan à travers les allées bondées de monde, enjambait les obstacles qui lui barraient la route tout en se frayant un passage parmi les étalages pleines à craquer. Le chant mélodieux des flûtes et le grincement des violoncelles faisaient vibrer l'air festif de Merinbour. Ils avaient déambulé deux bonnes heures dans les rues de la ville maintenant, prenant l'un de l'autre des nouvelles du pays, surtout le gamin haut perché, répondant au nom de Darius, et qui avait retrouvé un grand sourire, relevant les coins de ses yeux rieurs. Eden l'observait, muet, faire de grands gestes alors que le petit garçon lui racontait comment il avait réussi à sauver héroïquement des toits le chat d'une vieille marchande éplorée quelques semaines plus tôt, ou encore lorsqu'il avait voler innocemment de belles brioches dorées à ce bourru de boulanger pour les jeter aux moineaux du vallon. De son côté, le jeune homme hochait de la tête, l'incitant à continuer, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux dans ses explications toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Il était bon spectateur et écoutait toujours patiemment ce que le rouquin avait à lui conter, c'était peut être pour cela que Darius l'appréciant autant, lui qui approchait rarement les « grands sourds d'oreilles» telles qu'il les nommait communément. Il l'avait rencontrait l'année précédente, le brun devant se rendre en ville pour poster les lettres de son père adoptif, alors qu'il sautillait gaiement sur la route des Ormes, marchant sans but en sifflant et tentant d'établir une malheureuse conversation avec un écureuil grognon tout en réclamant quelques pièces aux rares voyageurs qui passaient par là. Eden l'avait fait monter devant lui et lui avait offert un bon repas à l'auberge de la _Faim de Loup _après lui avoir donner sa grosse écharpe de laine, le petit grelottant dans ses haillons décharnés. Ils s'étaient alors liés rapidement d'amitié, et le jeune homme avait essayé de savoir pourquoi un petit garçon errait ainsi dans Merinbourg, seul. Il était restait très évasif : son père semblait avoir disparut après sa naissance et il lui avait inventé une vie de preux chevalier, partout réclamé dans la Terre du Milieu, expliquant ses absences ; sa mère, il ne la voyait pas plus, et il disait innocemment qu'elle était un « bel oiseau de nuit », se baladant chaque soir dans la ville pour parler à la Lune et lui demander des nouvelles de son valeureux époux. Eden n'avait osé lui avouer que celle-ci devait plutôt vendre ses charmes à quelques vagabonds de passage. Quant à Darius, il se laissait séduire par les routes, et il lui arrivait souvent de prendre la fille de l'air et partir, où il ne le savait pas plus que l'épéiste, mais il évanouissait dans la nature sans que personne ne s'en inquiète.

- Si tu avais vu la tête du vieux, Ed' ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait perdre ses cheveux blancs, ce bigre, quand t'allais égorger l'autre blondinet qui haletait comme un bœuf, s'écriait le petit homme en gigotant sur sa selle, Eden lui retenant la jambe avant qu'il ne vienne se casser les dents sur les pavés.

- C'était juste pour l'immobiliser, je n'allais tout de même pas lui trancher la gorge Darius, répondit il en secouant la tête, exaspéré de la joyeuse excitation de son cadet.

- T'aurais pu le tuer, nan, t'en es capable, hein ? T'avais pas l'air de plaisanter t'à l'heure, répliqua le rouquin.

Eden se passa la main dans ses mèches brunes, pensif. Il n'en savait trop rien à vrai dire. Sur le moment, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi dans son emportement, mais le calme était rapidement revenu après qu'il ait pris congé de la compagnie de Gaudain, Darius à ses talons.

- Non, je ne l'aurais pas tué … Je ne tuerai jamais personne. Tu sais, c'est difficile de savoir à qui on doit laissé la vie et à qui on doit la ôter. Je ne suis pas capable de juger qui mérite réellement cette sentence. Personne ne le peut vraiment, en fait, murmura t-il, presque pour lui même.

« La justice des Hommes ne s'est jamais révélée être la plus impartiale, pas toujours du moins »

- Et les rois ? Eux, il ne se gêne pas pourtant de les zigouiller, s'exclama son jeune interlocuteur

- Je n'en suis pas, et toi non plus, rétorqua sévèrement le plus vieux.

- Oh tu sais, ils existent c'est parce qu'on les fait vivre, sinon ils ne seraient pas plus différents que les trublions de notre espèce.

Eden soupira, rendant les armes en levant ses yeux ocres au ciel. Ils étaient maintenant sortis du centre ville et quelques échoppes s'amoncelaient encore aux abords des habitations qui se faisaient plus rares. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la _Faim de Loup_, Darius sauta du dos d'Asgard en remerciant son ami pour la petite ballade, et s'enfuit comme un voleur à travers la foule. Il le regarda partir, puis s'approcha des petits étalages. L'un vendaient des babioles sans intérêt, des bijoux de fortunes et poussiéreux étalés sur la table drapée. Un petite chaînette lui attira l'œil et il la prit entre ses doigts calleux, l'examinant avec précision. C'était un collier très simple, aux mailles argentées serrées étroitement entre elles, surmontait d'un pierre ambrée un peu terne, ou bien était ce seulement la poussière qui la rendait ainsi.

- Vous la voulez ?

Le jeune homme releva rapidement la tête et son regard rencontra celui d'une jeune marchande aux cheveux blonds, tressés tout autour de sa tête pour l'occasion. Elle l'observait depuis un moment, tout sourire, alors qu'il tripotait l'objet. Ses joues avaient rosies lorsqu'il avait finalement levé les yeux sur elle, Eden pensant que c'était seulement la morsure du froid qui lui faisait rougir sa figure pâle.

- C'est six écus, mais je peux vous faire un prix, vous savez, continua t-elle pendant qu'elle empaquetait distraitement un bibelot, échouant à le fermer correctement.

Il secoua la tête, un peu vexé de s'être fait prendre pour un pauvre homme malgré la belle bête qui le suivait.

- C'est inutile, marmonna t-il dans sa barbe en reposant la chaîne.

Il se détourna vivement de l'échoppe et se dirigea vers l'auberge pleine de monde. Une grosse femme portant deux grandes pintes de bière brune l'aperçut s'approcher et elle cria quelque chose à l'intérieur. Instantanément, un homme sans âge sortit du débit de boisson et accourut à sa rencontre, le tablier crasseux et les mains grasses.

- Eden, mon grand, ça fait un bail dit moi !

Il le serra contre lui en prenant la bride d'Asgard et en hélant un garçon qui passait près de lui pour qu'il l'accroche à la barrière à l'effet de l'auberge. Puis il le prit par les épaules et le mena à l'intérieur, faisant signe qu'on lui apporte quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Eden s'assit contre le comptoir et il y déposa les deux petites fioles.

- Ah, Rowaan n'a pas oublié, félicita l'aubergiste. Maddie, vient là un peu, regarde ce que le petit à apporté !

La grosse dame de tout à l'heure s'approcha gaiement et ne put contenir une exclamation de surprise, embrassant longuement le jeune homme en l'étouffant dans son opulente poitrine. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, l'autre un peu gêné d'une telle affection, maugréant que le forgeron ne lui donnait pas assez à manger alors qu'elle lui tâtait les bras, et que dès qu'elle le verrait, elle ne se priverait pas de lui tirer durement les oreilles. Puis elle retourna à son ouvrage, et le propriétaire de _La Faim de Loup _discuta longuement avec Eden pendant qu'il préparait les boissons des clients. Il ria très fort en lui frappant rudement le dos (le jeune homme manquant de s'étouffer à nouveau alors qu'il avalait ses œufs brouillés) lorsqu'il lui rappela son combat de ce matin, nouvelle qui avait vite fait le tour de Merinbourg, et le brun aux yeux d'or se renfrogna quelque peu sur son tabouret, embarrassé d'être autant le centre de l'attention de cette ville. Ce dernier laissa son regard parcourir la pièce un peu sombre, emplie de fracas et de grosse voix, des hommes s'esclaffant à gorge déployée, leurs barbes souillées d'alcools et de viande. Tous parlaient haut et fort, interpellant la jeune serveuse bien en chair, zyeutant grossièrement dans son large décolleté lorsqu'elle se penchait pour les servir. L'attention d'Eden s'arrêta sur un groupe de quatre nains attablés au milieu de la salle, à quelques mètres de lui. Il entendit vaguement l'un des leurs, à l'épaisse barbe brune plongée inopinément dans son ragoût de mouton, conter des histoires de leur espèces avec véhémence, une touche de nostalgie dans la voix en se remémorant des temps appartenant aujourd'hui à un passé lointain et glorieux.

- De quoi parlent ils ?

La voix d'Eden fut étouffée dans le tapage et il dû répéter sa question plus près de l'oreille crasseuse de l'aubergiste qui s'était penché vers lui.

- Oh, d'une tragique histoire pour le peuple nain, répondit il en continuant d'essuyer le comptoir poisseux. Je ne connais pas bien les événements, c'était il y a des lustres, au delà d'une vie humaine, et je me méfie toujours des bavardages de ces rases mottes, mais l'on raconte que ces veinards possédaient un vaste et riche royaume creusé dans la roche, à même le sein de la Montagne Solitaire, tu sais, plus au nord (Eden émit un son affirmatif). Y a de cela, un monstre ou une chose énorme et ignoble leur a dérobé leur butin en les chassant de leur domaine comme des lapins de leur terrier. Depuis, les pauvres bougres se sont retranchés dans leurs anciennes montagnes ou parcourent le pays. Certains pensent à reprendre ce terrible endroit, la cupidité s'en doute les pousse à pareille folie …

Eden les observa encore quelques instants avant que cela ne devienne incorrecte (même si la civilité semblait être clairement absente dans cette guinguette crapoteuse). Il avala une longue gorgée de bière avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui buvait paisiblement la sienne, accoudé sur le bois.

- Cela doit être tout de même tentant de se lancer dans une telle aventure, aussi funeste soit elle. Voir du pays, rencontrer des gens de coins inimaginables, découvrir des choses et des légendes oubliées enfouies dans les rainures des pierres ou vieilles écorces des arbres. L'horizon appelle à un bien vaste et mystérieux monde, imagina le jeune homme, passant son doigt sur le bord humide de sa chope.

- C'est ce que font les Rôdeurs ou tout ce qui leur ressemble, et croit moi, ils ne sont pas de la populace la plus fréquentable. Ils vagabondent par ci par là en ramenant leurs carcasses de je ne sais où, sombre et mutin, et repartent sans demander leur reste.

- Ils reviennent pourtant l'esprit grandi et les yeux remplis de merveilles, j'aimerais en voir autant qu'eux, rétorqua Eden en se souvenant des passages des voyageurs effrontés dans sa métairie.

- Moi je te le dis mon garçon, la seule clef de la vie c'est le travail. A quoi bon courir le monde pour finalement se retrouver au fond d'un trou à ras, la bourse vide et le dos raide. Se nourrir de beaux paysages ne remplit pas l'estomac. Il vaut mieux que tu t'établisses, comme ton père, faire ta propre forge et te trouver une bonne petite femme qui te remplisse la maisonnée de beaux marmots. Un carré de verdure, une fille à embrasser, pas besoin de chercher l'or à l'autre bout du monde lorsque l'on l'a sous les pieds.

Eden baissa les yeux, remuant le fond de sa pinte presque vide. Il se sentait morne tout à coup, comme si la fatalité de son existence lui retombait à nouveau sur les épaules après s'être trop longtemps laissé porter par des rêves incongrus. Il n'était pas différent de l'abeille que les enfants enfermaient dans des bocaux en verre, accrochée désespérément à la parois, à la fois si proche et si loin d'un monde qui n'avait pas fini de se dévoiler. Toujours entre quatre murs, avec le même horizon, en sachant pertinemment que d'autres se dessinaient derrière les montagnes qu'il apercevait de son logis. Entendre parler de plaines désertiques, de forêts luxuriantes, des bas fonds de la terre dégorgeant d'or et de joyaux, et ne pas pouvoir seulement jeter un coup d'œil sur les merveilles de cette vie qui lui ouvrait généreusement les bras, l'attirant contre son sein et lui faisant ouvrir les yeux sur les moindres recoins de la Terre du Milieu, qu'ils soient riches ou désolés, affables ou repoussants. Rien ne l'effrayait, pas même l'antre d'une bête démentielle ou les tourbillons rugissants de la mer.

Dehors, le soleil s'en était allé, engloutit dans une mer épaisse de nuages grisonnants. Une ombre s'était alors abattue sur Merinbourg, accentuant davantage la blessure du froid sur les peaux découvertes et faisait s'élever un vent mugissant de l'orée de la forêt avoisinante, s'engouffrant comme un traître dans les rues de la ville. La fête touchait à sa fin tout comme le jour, les marchands rentrant leur bazar dans les maisons avant que la bourrasque ne fasse s'envoler leur commerce. Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après midi et la pénombre du soir commençaient à envahir le ciel de plus en plus noir. Les premières gouttes de pluies ne se firent plus attendre, et les ruelles de Merinbourg crépitèrent bientôt sous les fouets du mauvais temps. Il fallait à présent qu' Eden quitte la ville avant que celle ci ne se transforme en torrent vertigineux. Il déposa deux pièces malgré les protestations de Maddie, embrassa le couple d'aubergistes qui l'incitèrent à revenir plus souvent, ferma sa manteau noir jusqu'au col et enfouit son visage sous sa capuche lorsqu'il passa le seuil de l'établissement. Il défit la longe d'Asgard déjà ruisselant d'eau mais avant qu'il ne monte sur son dos, il vit accroché sur un montant du filet la chaîne ornée de la pierre jaune qu'il avait déniché plus tôt. Il scruta la rue mais aucun signe de vie ne se manifesta. Il glissa le bijou dans une poche intérieure et grimpa vivement sur Asgard, pressant ses talons pour partir au trot. Il sortit rapidement du faubourg et dès qu'il fut sur le chemin terreux, il lança son cheval au galop, ignorant la pluie qui dégoulinait sur son visage et trempait ses mains serrées sur les rênes. Le bruit de l'eau rugissante cognait dans ses oreilles, bientôt accompagné d'un violent coup de tonnerre qui fit tressaillir de peur l'animal aux oreilles dressées en avant, les postérieurs martelant furieusement le sol, accélérant la course. Au loin, au dessus des sommets noyés dans les nuages noirs, furetaient des éclairs orangés, déchirant la voûte céleste. La traversée de la forêt fut rude mais plus rapide qu'à l'allée et Eden bifurqua à droite au premier carrefour qu'il aborda, s'engageant dans une plaine plus rocailleuse avant de redescendre plus profondément entre les montagnes. La terre battait à tout rompre sous les coups de la pluie, fulgurante et sourde, confondue avec les jais de lumière et le hurlement effroyable de la foudre qui tombait tout près. Soudain, comme sortie de nul part, le croissant de la Lune apparut faiblement, projetant des rayons blafards et argentés sur la route qu'empruntait Eden. Il se mit à la remercier inconsciemment alors que les ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus oppressants contre la forme mouvante du cheval et de son cavalier, filant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans la nuit profonde et redoutable. La pluie drue faisait mousser l'encolure détrempée de l'animal, obstruait méchamment la vue du jeune brun en s'amoncelant dans ses sourcils puis en retombant tout aussitôt dans ses yeux à moitié clos, et s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements imbibés qui n'apportaient que peu de protection face au déluge diluvien; le garçon en vint à grelotter fortement alors que le tissu lui collait à la peau rougie.

Alors qu'il traversait au pas un chemin escarpé, noué de grosses racines et bordés de pierres aiguisées, une silhouette qui ne paraissait pas appartenir à celle d'un animal gisait sur le sol, immobile, à une dizaine de mètre du jeune homme et de sa monture pétrifiés de froid. Il en fut subitement alerté, et Eden sauta à terre, bride en main, hélant la chose à travers le son de l'eau qui tombait toujours à flot. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle malgré le vent colérique qui retenait ses pas, méfiant et inquiet, une main plongée dans la poche de son manteau tenant un petit poignard au cas où ce manège ne soit qu'une vulgaire entourloupe de truands mal avisés. Mais la forme longiligne ne fit aucun mouvement, et seul un faible râle, à peine audible sortit de sa bouche. Le brun s'agenouilla dans la boue épaisse et noire près de ce qu'il devinait être un homme de haute taille allongé sur le flanc, puis le retourna sur le dos. Alors, il discerna dans l'obscurité une flèche profondément encastrée dans son ventre, une main engourdie et glacée tenant son côté.

Dès lors, Eden ne sut s'il entendait son propre cœur battre follement contre sa poitrine ou si ce n'était que les heurts de la pluie battante qui tambourinaient sur son dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez vous? Mes yeux sont fatigués ce soir, je ne vois plus mes fautes de frappe (j'ai vu des atrocités oubliées dans le premier chap, j'ai cru faire une syncope je corrige ça dès que je peux...). Postez si vous avez le temps une tit' review, ça fait toujours zizir.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Holà braves gens!**

**Un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Un peu plus narratif au début, mais ne fuyez point! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

_La brume. _

_Il sentait son épais manteau le recouvrir. _

_Elle le faisait suffoquer, s'immisçant cruellement dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons fatigués, comme un courant infâme, poison vaporeux qui l'enroulait dans ses bras de fumée._

_Juste un souffle, glacé, écorchant sa tête, son corps, ses entrailles._

_On l'avait pris en traître. Dans l'encre coulant et visqueux de la nuit sans étoiles. La flèche avait filé dans l'air entre les arbres noirs et était venue se planter sauvagement dans son flanc droit alors qu'il égorgeait sans vergogne un des pairs de son attaquant. Sa tête affreuse avait roulé lourdement sur les branchages qui maculaient le sol, tourbe abjecte inondée de sang aux lueurs charbonneuses, et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à l'assassin mutilé pour dégainé son propre arc et tirer la dernière flèche de son carquois qui vint, elle aussi, frapper mortellement cette fois ci l'ennemi. Il poussa un hurlement animal, horrible et déchirant dans les ténèbres, puis sa masse s'effondra, inerte. _

_Un genoux à terre, la main droite tremblante alors qu'il effleurait douloureusement la blessure du bout des doigts, il se releva, titubant, se retint en heurtant son dos contre un tronc dégoulinant, ferma les yeux très fort pour contrer les soufflets de la tempête et de l'eau. _

_Malgré le rideau de pluie assourdissant, il ne discerna plus aucun bruit signalant un danger imminent. Cette nouvelle eut pour effet de ralentir les battements de son cœur emporté dans la bataille imprévue. _

_Ou bien était ce uniquement le poison de l'arme l'ayant transpercé qui faisait ingénieusement son travail, s'infiltrant sournoisement dans ses veines, prêt à le brûler de l'intérieur. _

_Il avait rêvé d'un plus beau trépas._

_Il allait tomber bien piètrement._

_Pourquoi ne pas tenter de le repousser encore un peu pour obtenir une mort plus glorieuse ? _

_Il était assez fort. Il pouvait en venir à bout. Un peu plus de temps, seulement, seulement. _

_Il inspira profondément, sa main accroché à l'écorce couverte de mousse humide. Les sons, les odeurs, les bruits, les goûts, ne l'avaient pas encore quitté. Puis, il mit péniblement un pied devant l'autre, le dos quelque peu voûté, s'équilibrant autant qu'il le pouvait sur ses jambes qui devenaient fébriles. Il concentra toute son attention et son énergie pour retrouver son sens de l'orientation. Monter dans un arbre pour le protéger jusqu'à l'aube des éventuelles attaques était inutilement éreintant : ils les avaient exterminés jusqu'au dernier, bravant les interdits des leurs dans cette chasse sanguinaire pendant qu'ils mettaient leurs vies en périls. Lui avait réussi tout du moins. Les ennemis ne reviendront pas d'ici peu. Il tentait de s'en convaincre. Il ne pouvait toutefois rester au milieu de cette forêt maintenant souillée et fétide où le brouillard pesant et opaque commençait à lécher le tronc des arbres nus. Il marcha longtemps, lui sembla t-il, confiant sa vie à son instinct aiguisé, se laissant conduire sur la voie qui semblait la plus sure, la plus attirante, la plus lumineuse dans ces ténèbres accablants. Les siens devaient être loin maintenant. Ils le chercheraient à travers les ombres après s'être aperçu rapidement de son absence inhabituelle, et puis ils repartiront bredouilles et inquiets, tourmentés par la perte de leur …_

_Il cru tout d'un coup que son corps se rompait lorsque son visage vint rencontrer le sol, un lit de fange et de pierres pointues. Il toussa, faible, de plus en en plus faible, un filet de sang épais coulant lentement de ses lèvres dures et froides, très vite effacé par l'eau qui noyait son visage._

_Il se sentit finalement sombrer parmi les éléments malgré la pâle lueur qui persistait à danser devant ses yeux prêts à se clore._

ooo

- Souviens toi, Eden : même dans les ténèbres les plus profonds et les plus intenses jaillit le feu étincelant de la lumière. Il y a toujours de l'espoir et il y en aura toujours si tu parviens à voir cette lumière et à la saisir. Ne laisse pas les ombres te happer dans leurs gueules, bats toi.

D'une main étrangement douce, Rowaan caressa affectueusement la joue du petit garçon, inondée de larmes amères et salées.

Une chandelle éclairait leurs deux visages dans la pénombre de la chambre.

ooo

_Est ce la fin ? _

Eden épia les arbres, ses yeux d'or cherchant inlassablement une aide, quelconque et futile. Mais il n'y avait que lui, cet étranger, Asgard aussi qui tremblait d'effroi en piétinant le sol instable, et finalement la Lune qui souriait impétueusement dans un ciel déchiré et grondant. Son capuchon noir était retombé sur ses épaules et le flot de la pluie l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Toujours aussi forte et terrible, l'averse frappait inlassablement ses oreilles dans un tambourinement infernal.

Accroupi à même le sol, il rabattit nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière alors que ses mèches brunes et crasseuses collaient son front trempé. La panique ne se dissipait pas alors qu'Eden gardait ses mains suspendue au dessus du corps inconscient, incapable de bouger, de violents spasmes secouant et paralysant ses muscles. Seuls un florilèges de jurons tous aussi fleuris les uns que les autres sortirent de sa bouche. Un nouveau souffle agonisant le fit toutefois sortir de son hébétude et il plaqua finalement son oreille contre la poitrine de l'homme encapuchonné. Il n'attendit tout d'abord aucun son dans la pluie diluvienne qui martelait la terre et son être. Il plaça donc deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, une main sur son poignet et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il se prit en train de prier très fort. Les dieux. La terre. Le ciel. La mer. Tout ce qui vivait dans ce monde.

Des coups. Commençaient. A. Battre. Lentement.

Trop lentement. Des battements trop espacés pour garder suffisamment un homme en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on le secoure. De nouvelles grossièretés lui échappèrent et il se mit la tête dans ses mains affolées, retenant tant bien que mal des sanglots qui lui agitaient le corps, transi et pétrifié dans l'humidité mordante. Derechef, il colla son visage sur le cœur du blessé. Fichtre, il était capable de sentir son souffle difficile, aussi minime et étouffé soit il dans la bise ! Eden releva la tête découragé et regarda la forme tombée dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux s'était habitué suffisamment à la pénombre mais l'être demeurait encore indistinct. Il devina uniquement la longue cape souillée qui tombait sur ses épaules, le collier et les spalières d'acier articulées, un carquois vide fixé derrière son dos (Eden se retourna pour trouver l'arc, sans succès), et peut être quelques dagues attachées à un ceinturon. Il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser ici, en proie au temps et aux charognes

Eden se releva très vite sur ses deux pieds, couvert de boue, et s'approcha précautionneusement d'Asgard, furibond et soufflant fort, des relents de fumée s'élevant de son corps tendu. Le jeune homme eut du mal à lui attraper la bride, le cheval se cabrant furieusement devant lui malgré les mots doux de son cavalier qui le suppliait de se calmer. Il tourna un moment autour de lui, lançant ses antérieurs, grattant le sol, ronflant comme un fou, et Eden finit par tirer violemment sur le mors, l'immobilisant. Il mit une main rassurante sur son sa tête, descendit jusqu'à ses naseaux, la passa sur son auge, puis posa son front contre le chanfrein de l'animal tout en murmurant des paroles consolatrices. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la silhouette évanouie et l'animal eut un mouvement de recul face à la chose étendue. Eden le poussa un peu en l'encourageant, la voix pressée et chevrotante il recommença à marcher, hésitant.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le garçon fit jouer le mors d'Asgard dans sa bouche, faisant descendre sa tête tout contre son poitrail mais il résista et se leva à nouveau face à Eden, de plus en plus impatient. Il réitéra plusieurs fois ses gestes, posant à chaque instant son regard soucieux sur l'homme, et le cheval accepta enfin cette pression qui l'obligeait à faire céder les muscles de son avant main. Doucement, il vint enfoncer ses genoux dans la terre qui affaissa sous son poids , le nez dans la boue. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne bougerait plus, Eden contourna Asgard et s'approcha de l'être. Il souleva sans peine son haut du corps, le maintenant par les épaules, puis glissa son bras dans le creux de ses jambes et se releva prestement. Malgré la grande taille de l'individu (il devait facilement dépasser le garçon d'une tête et demi ou deux) et la lourdeur des vêtements imbibés d'eau, Eden n'eut pas de mal à le porter jusqu'au cheval, toujours figé et à genoux. Il fit enfourcher l'homme sur sa selle à l'avant puis s'installa derrière lui en remettant ses étriers. Il enroula un bras autour de son torse, n'osant ceinturer sa taille meurtrie, et prit les rênes d'une seule main. Le visage de l'étranger, toujours caché dans sa capuche sombre, vint se poser mollement contre l'épaule d'Eden, sa joue humide et sanglante se collant à celle du garçon. Il sentit son souffle faible glisser entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, caressant sa peau glacée, et il en fut profondément rassuré. Raffermissant sa prise, le cavalier porta son regard devant lui, ferma ses mollets contres les flancs du cheval tout en accompagnant leur pression d' une intonation encourageante.

Asgard bondit en véritable fauve et ils s'élancèrent comme un seul homme, faisant gicler de la boue noire sur leur passage.

ooo

Rowaan ouvrit rapidement un œil, puis l'autre, en entendant le bruit soudain des sabots pilonner furieusement l'allée du Refuge. Ce vieux fauteuil de toile avait encore eu raison de lui et il s'était laissé tomber dans la somnolence alors qu'il attendait le gamin rentrer de Merinbourg. Il se gratta d'une main sa barbe brise et se frotta de l'autre ses yeux fatigués en soupirant. Deux bols de soupe épaisse trônaient solitairement sur la table, froids à présent. L'homme n'avait pas encore touché à son dîner et son estomac commençait à gronder terriblement. Il grommela quelque chose sur le don qu'avait son fils adoptif de rentrer toujours aussi tard de ses sorties exceptionnelles pendant qu'il revigorait se jambe engourdie. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever des matelassures confortables de son siège pour s'attabler que la porte du séjour s'ouvrit violemment sur un Eden trempait jusqu'aux os, les yeux furibonds, tremblant et pâle, portant dans ses bras un étrange colis à moitié mort, couvert de sang et de terre.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur le chemin, il était … il était près du bois aux Oiseaux, j'ai pas pu … j'ai pas pu …, bafouilla le garçon dégoulinant de pluie alors que Rowaan lui arrachait déjà l'individu des bras, balayant la table à manger de ses couverts et transformant la métairie en centre de soin.

- Rentre Asgard, je m'en occupe.

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il n'était rentré et le vieil homme l'entendit courir aux écuries, son cheval trottant hâtivement derrière lui. Rowaan enleva le carquois vide de l'homme et le jeta à terre sans aucun soin, commençant à déchirer les épaisseurs de son vêtement. Un plaie suintante et noire lui apparut mais il n'en fut point ébranlé, ayant déjà vu toutes les atrocités du monde durant son passé de soldat. La flèche était toujours enfoncée dans ses entrailles et il l'observa un moment ainsi que la blessure qu'elle avait infligée en la touchant précautionneusement du doigt. Il ouvrit alors à la volée un tiroir rempli d'instruments chirurgicales, prit un outil en forme de petite cuillère percée et attrapa une bouteille de vinaigre sur le comptoir. Il baigna un linge et l'ustensile, puis entreprit d'enlever minutieusement le fer de l'abdomen, tirant avec douceur sur la chair.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Eden choisit d'entrer dans la pièce, et la fatigue accumulée se mua en un violent haut le cœur. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de voir Rowaan s'exécuter et avait lui même soigné des blessés malgré sa jeunesse. Il abandonna son manteau dans un coin et apporta une chandelle de ses mains glacées et tremblotantes, illuminant faiblement le corps inconnu. Voyant le trouble de son enfant, le plus vieux lui intima d'aller faire bouillir de l'eau pour baigner la plaie et de chercher des baumes cicatrisantes. Il obéit sans opiner et revint rapidement avec les pommades. Finalement, l'homme aux yeux azurs réussit à déloger la flèche qu'il tint un moment dans la main, l'observant de plus près. Un liquide visqueux et puant en exaltait, et il porta deux doigts noircis par la substance à ses narines en fronçant les sourcils. Ses soupçons furent bien vite confirmés.

- Du poison. Nettoie le vite, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse le sauver, enfin je l'espère, grogna t-il alors qu'il montait précipitamment à l'étage

Eden prit la place du guérisseur et désinfecta la plaie maintenant béante de l'homme. Il vérifia son pouls, faible mais battant étonnement sous sa peau glacée, puis baigna à nouveau la blessure suintante. Du sang y coulait abondamment et il souilla rapidement le linge mais le jeune homme réitéra ses gestes sans relâche. Il tamponna les extrémités, sentant la chair glacée et dure sous ses doigts. Il déglutit péniblement alors que la peur ne le lâchait toujours pas. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme mourir, qui plus est dans ses bras. De plus, ce dernier ne semblait pas être un vagabond parcourant les routes, mais plutôt un habile guerrier à la cotte de mailles défoncée à présent. Eden tentait de se calmer, respirant bruyamment, prodiguant ses soins avec réserve pour ne pas déclencher une hémorragie interne à laquelle l'étranger avait pour l'instant échappé.

Des pas précipités déboulèrent de l'escalier, laissant apparaître Rowaan, nerveux tout d'un coup. Il tenait dans sa main quelques branches d'_athelas_ qu'il jeta dans une coupole bouillonnante après l'avoir effeuillée rapidement. Il la posa sur la table en bois pour la laisser macérer quelques minutes et s'approcha furieusement de l'homme dont il rejeta la capuche noire en arrière. Toujours affairé à sa besogne, Eden releva la tête en le voyant faire. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent au même instant et Rowaan lâcha un juron abjecte. Le plus jeune éleva une main à son front, croyant être victime d'une sordide hallucination et se sentit bien stupide de ne pas avoir découvert le visage de leur patient plus tôt. Dire qu'il avait tout simplement « oublié » paraissait grotesque. Ses yeux commencèrent à passer du corps étendu à son père, abasourdi.

- C'est pas vrai. Mais c'est …

- Un Elfe, termina Rowan.

Ses traits fins. Cette peau blanche. Ces oreilles pointues. Eden se souvint même des runes indéchiffrables du carquois. Aucun doute ne persistait.

Un Elfe, blessé, chez eux, dans l'orage grondant à l'extérieur, un soir de novembre.

Comme pour répondre à leur soudaine découverte, l'être émit un gémissement plaintif et rauque, faisant couler de sa bouche de nouveaux jais écarlates.

Le garçon ne vit pas Rowaan se précipiter à ses côtés, _l'athelas_ dans les mains qu'il appliqua sur la blessure. Il maintint un appui sur les feuilles brûlantes et murmura des brides de paroles inaudibles. L'Elfe commença à tressaillir au contact de la plante et ouvrit des yeux vitreux et affolés alors qu'Eden plaquait ses épaules contre le bois pour le retenir.

- Ça va aller, ça va allé, je te le jure …

Un râle douloureux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres blanches et violacées.

- Prépare un bandage Eden.

Rowaan lui indiqua les éléments à incorporer ensemble pendant qu'il pressait toujours la « feuille des rois » contre le flanc de la mystérieuse créature. Il mélangea plusieurs baumes aux odeurs étourdissantes dans un bol, remuant avec empressement le contenu, puis l'étala sur une large feuille d'Ormes. Il attendit un quinzaine de minutes avant que son père n'ôte l'_athelas _souillée sur le côté, puis il lui tendit le pansement dont il recouvrit la plaie après y avoir déposé quelques brins de la plante bienfaitrice. Finalement, il entoura sa taille d'une bande de tissu épais, fit attention à ce qu'elle ne le ceinture outre mesure et serra le nœud sur son côté il s'assura en dernier lieu que l'homme respirait toujours en se penchant au dessus de sa bouche : il pinça légèrement le creux de ses joues entre son pouce et son index, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un souffle tiède et bas dans le silence de la pièce aux faibles lueurs.

- Va chercher des couvertures Eden, il ne faut pas qu'il se refroidisse davantage.

Rowaan commençait dès lors à lui défaire sa cape, ôta ses vêtements mouillés et ensanglantés, se demandant, ironique, s'il ne commettait pas un sacrilège en révélant ainsi l'intimité d'un pareil individu, les étendit nonchalamment sur un siège et couvrit d'un linge la peau nue qu'il frictionna doucement mais avec hargne. Le jeune homme revint rapidement, des fourrures hirsutes et des duvets épais dans les deux bras, avant que son père adoptif ne dépose le corps encore inconscient près du feu crépitant, à même le sol où s'amasser une pellicule de cendre cotonneuse. Ils l'enveloppèrent dans les couvertures, puis s'en écartèrent religieusement. Dans un long soupir, Rowaan tira un chaise de sous la table et s'y installa, un main frottant sa barbe alors qu'il observait toujours ce curieux patient. De son côté, Eden restait debout, les bras ballants, et regardait l'inconnu sans le voir, l'esprit aussi embrumé que cette nuit humide et orageuse.

- Tu n'as rien vu sur le sentier ? Pas même un cri, un son, une branche se briser ? Questionna son vieux, la voix soudain crispée et lugubre comme si une menace planait sournoisement au dessus de leurs têtes depuis l'arrivée inattendue de cet étranger.

- Il n'y avait rien du tout, je veux dire, il n'y avait que lui au milieu du chemin, répondit t-il d'emblée, un peu sonné.

- Eden, t'en es vraiment sûr ? Rien ne t'as suivi ? Rétorqua Rowaan, la voix grondante alors qu'il se relevait, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce et le regard affolé, sa jambe suivant difficilement son mouvement incessant.

- Je te le jure, y avait pas une âme dans ce coin !

_- Parce que ça_, dit le forgeron en pointant du doigt la créature étendue au sol, _ce n'est pas normal. _Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, ça fait des années qu'ils ne sortent plus de leur satanée forêt !

Rowaan sortie une carte du pays d'un tiroir et l'étala sur la table sale, plissant nerveusement les bords qui rebiquaient. Eden s'approcha et pencha la tête alors que son père faisait glisser son doigt sur le papier usé, jauni par le temps, et pointait un immense bois à l'Est de leur province. _La forêt noire. _C'était à quelques lieux de leur logis, toutefois ils étaient assez loin de ce large territoire pour qu'on s'y aventure sans motif de grande instance.

- Mais il y a quelque chose qui a dû les pousser à le faire et c'est cela qui m'inquiète plutôt que d'avoir un semi-elfe à moitié mort dans ma foutue maison, continua t-il en maugréant.

Il se rassit, ébranlé par ces événements, et scruta la nuit à travers la fenêtre. Le tonnerre et les éclairs avaient cessé, mais la pluie persistait à s'abattre lourdement contre les vitres et le toit de la maisonnée.

- Tu penses qu'il traquait … quelque chose ? Qu'il s'est fait surprendre ? Demanda doucement Eden en désignant du regard la flèche toujours posée sur la table.

- Oui, pour aller aussi loin ce n'était pas anodin. Et ils devaient être plusieurs d'ailleurs, ils ne se déplacent jamais seuls, toute une garnison d'elfes à du prendre en chasse les intrus. Celui là à dû s'écarter et il s'est fait avoir bien méchamment.

Rowaan se mit à réfléchir et regarda l'arme.

- Des Orques.

Eden émit un frisson d'horreur, sachant trop bien les méfaits ignobles de ces choses. Il les pensait éteints ou bien reclus et affaiblis, de l'autre côté du monde.

- Ils ont dû poursuivre des Orques. Y a que ces bestioles immondes qui ont pû lui infliger cela, cracha t-il entre ses dents en caressant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.

Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, se remémorant un passé maintenant loin de sa vie bien tranquille. Le chant des arcs, le martèlement des épées, le giclement du sang et ses effluves âcres, les hurlements de toutes espèces entremêlés dans un massacre sans nom, le poids de son armure pesant sur ses épaules fatiguées, le grésillement de sa cotte de mailles à chaque coups qu'il portait à ses adversaires, le hennissement déchirant des chevaux tombés sous la violence des combats. Mais aussi la vision inoubliable des bannières du Gondor, flanquées de son blason, éternel arbre blanc, flottant furieusement sur le champs de bataille, impétueux. Les Hommes marchaient fièrement vers la douleur et la mort, enivrés par cette liqueur bien alléchante et doucereuse qu'était la rançon de la gloire. Pauvres fous.

La terreur, le froid, l'insomnie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquerait ici ou aussi près de Grand'Peur? fit le garçon, interrompant sa soudaine léthargie.

Il secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

- Les temps changent Rowaan, n'est ce pas? Ceci n'est pas le fruit du hasard. On a beau vivre loin de tout, les choses semblent tout de même prendre une tournure bien étrange autour de nous. Dans quelles sens iront elles? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, continua le plus jeune.

Un silence s'établit entre eux, comblé quelques fois par le bûches qui crépitaient dans le feu, se désintégrant sur elles mêmes.

- Il se fait tard. Va te coucher garçon. Je veille sur lui, murmura t-il, ses yeux de glace fixant un point invisible.

Eden secoua la tête en s'accroupissant près du corps.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises et file.

- Ça va je te dit, je préfère rester là. Laisse moi m'en occuper.

- Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Il est faible, très faible, mais il vivra. Il faudrait quelques magies pour qu'il se remette entièrement, mais pour ça je ne peut rien faire. Et puis, il a l'air jeune et vigoureux, c'est résistant ces choses là, encore plus avec seulement quelques siècles dans les jambes. Un Homme n'aurait pas résisté plus de quelques minutes.

- S'il te plaît. Ça … ça me rassurerait.

Le garçon posa son regard sur l'Elfe, les paupières closes et les sourcils froncés, comme lors d'un mauvais rêve qui le torturerait. Rowaan ne répondit pas, il se contenta seulement de soupirer une nouvelle fois en faisant craquer son cou. Il grimpa péniblement les escaliers qui grincèrent sous son poids. Mais il se tourna une dernière fois vers Eden, adossé à la cheminée.

- Change son bandage tous les trois-quatre heures.

Puis il disparut, le laissant seul dans la pénombre.

ooo

La fête battait son plein dans les grandes et riches salles du palais, mais il n'en n'avait cure. Il se libéra de son interlocuteur passablement éméché, les autres tout aussi imbibés tanguant comme des chaloupes sur une mer agitée de leurs sièges branlants, et s'éclipsa discrètement, s'assurant que personne ne le suivait à la trace. Ces réjouissances ne faisaient que le plonger davantage dans une sournoise mélancolie et l'alcool bouillonnant dans ses veines ne l'aidait non plus à sortir de sa mauvaise humeur – habituelle depuis quelques temps, soit dit en passant -. Ses pas lourds et fières le portèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur où le vent d'un hiver imminent soufflait fort et carillonnait au sommet des montagnes bleues. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air pur tout en fermant les yeux, béat, puis accrocha sa poigne au rebord de la balustrade de pierres glacées. Son menton vint se poser nonchalamment sur sa poitrine et il resta ainsi un moment, méditant sans le vouloir en laissant ses pensées s'envoler dans la bise chantante. Ses longs cheveux bruns fouettèrent longuement son visage dur, crinière sombre et furieuse de lion serein mais meurtri, scrutant à présent les ténèbres du soir tombé sur la cité des Nains. Son cœur recouvrit bientôt l'apaisement lorsque son regard, mer orageuse aux tons gris et bleuté, se posa à l'Est. Une pointe d'envie aussi, un désir ardent, une certaine fatalité vite balayée par des souvenirs lointains et incrustés profondément dans sa mémoire s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Une glorieuse époque, c'était bien vrai. Il étendit inconsciemment un bras devant lui et le maintint un moment dans cette position, suspendu dans le vide, puis referma délicatement ses doigts sur une forme invisible. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues.

Thorin Écu de Chêne partira bientôt reprendre son dû, quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, c'est dans les règles de l'art que je vous laisse sur votre fin. N'hésitez pas à me confier vos attentes sur cette fic, j'ai toute l'histoire en tête mais si je peux combler vos enviesfantasmes (haha), cela sera avec grand plaisir! Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne! Bon, j'annonce la couleur pour mes lecteurs, la suite viendra quand elle pourra ... La reprise de mes cours c'est demain, mais je n'abandonne rien. Je préfère vous écrire de longs chapitres, mais je vais voir si je posterai la suite de manière plus courte; ça risque cependant de couper là où je n'aurais pas voulu à chaque fois ... Donc on verra.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise. De nouveaux venus font leurs entrées!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

Il ne cilla point lorsque on vint lui apprendre la nouvelle, tard dans la soirée. Sa main blanche et gracile n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation, peut être, dans l'exécution lente et agile de son mouvement, à savoir verser généreusement d'une carafe de cristal un vin rouge et onctueux au fond d'un gobelet en argent serti de saphirs rutilants dans la lumière tamisée de ses appartements. Son expression n'avait rien trahi de son inquiétude, ni le ton grave de sa voix lorsqu'il enjoint au Capitaine de la Garde – celui-ci s'étant tût un instant dans l'attente d'une quelconque exclamation d'un souverain imprévisible – de continuer le rapport de cette situation dans les plus brefs détails, tournant délibérément et négligemment le dos à son interlocuteur au garde à vous, droit comme un pieux. Seul un pli se logea entre ses sourcils noirs et broussailleux.

On lui rapporta tout d'abord l'effraction inattendue d'un groupe de gobelins malveillants au sein des terres ainsi que la poursuite qui s'en suivit jusqu'à la tombée totale du jour. Aucune perte ne fut totalisée, hormis une qui manquait à l'appel. Une partie de la troupe s'était résolue à dépasser les frontière pour sillonner le territoire à sa recherche, et elle ne reviendrait pas avant le petit matin, avec ou sans l'héritier de la Forêt Noire. Il en était ainsi pour tout être disparu hors de l'orée de ces bois, qu'il soit prince de sang ou simple elfe sylvestre voilà ce que disaient les lois depuis l'avancement silencieux mais assez trouble pour le percevoir d'un mal rampant avec vilenie sur les terres d'un monde en proie aux tourments les plus pressants.

L'abandon pur et simple d'un des leurs devenait une nécessité douloureuse en pareille circonstances. Thranduil ne bafouerait pas sa parole devant son peuple, quelques raisons fussent telles pour lui en dissuader.

Même si cette dernière était l'unique fruit de ses entrailles que les Valars ne lui aient jamais donné.

Son intransigeance avait toujours été son apanage, malgré l'effusion de douleur qu'elle pouvait parfois provoquer. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie vite le pincement fugace qu'infligeait l'angoisse sur son cœur.

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

Il n'avait pas arrêter le Capitaine dans ses tirades, lui laissant à loisir se couvrir d'excuses larmoyantes sans plus lui prêter attention. L'alcool, sans doute, lui embrumait les pensées.

Impatience. Insouciance. Imprudence.

Imbécile.

Il leva une main vers sa joue gauche et laissa son geste en suspend. Il ne l'effleura même pas. L'idée seule le fit souffrir.

Fallait il vraiment le blâmer pour sa fiévreuse témérité, héritage ancestral de sa lignée, qui elle aussi lui avait joué des tours durant un temps plus ancien ? Ou encore la conscience d'un honneur qui devait demeurer inviolable ? Thranduil en doutait sérieusement. Il avait connu le même sentiment, celui que l'on ressent lorsque l'on vient cracher un poison infecte sur ce qu'il vous est de plus précieux que votre vie, pour en être la source délicate. Lui s'était replié finalement sur lui même, comme l'escargot dans sa coquille, forteresse impénétrable, qui paraissait être le meilleur moyen d'échapper aux démons d'un monde hostile, à une fin qui pointait misérablement ses étincelles. Son fils s'en était laissé contraindre, sans rechigner, et une lueur s'était éteint de son œil d'azur. Le soufflet de cette attaque dû alors réveiller les flammes de sa rancœur envers un mal qui croissait aussi vite qu'une colonie de ras orduriers, atteignant en ces jours de ses doigts crochus les sites les plus purs du monde elfique.

Il congédia un mouvement lasse de la main son sujet et il n'entendit plus que le son régulier de ses pas scander le sol, se répétant inlassablement dans ses oreilles fines.

Son fils avait été seul. Aucune vie pour lui assurer la garde. Il s'était jeter à corps perdu dans le combat sanguinaire qui ne devait plus le contrarier passé les derniers bosquets de la forêt. Son orgueil, son nom, son amertume lui avaient pris les jambes et fait courir milles dangers.

Quoiqu'il pouvait advenir de cette soudaine disparition, le monarque savait que le jeune prince s'en sortirait, avec ou sans injures.

Parce que malgré le tourment, Legolas revenait toujours dans sa maison.

ooo

Eden sortit rapidement le fer de la forge, manquant de se brûler méchamment les doigts. Habilement, il posa le métal malléable à présent sur l'enclume et le martela agressivement, les grands coups de marteau frappant ses pensées et résonnant avec puissance dans l'atelier lugubre. De son côté, Rowaan, silencieux, entretenait le foyer en agitant les braises, ajoutait du charbon ou taillait des manches de bois pour les instruments prêts à l'usage. Les premières ombres du soir commençaient à s'abattre dans la vallée grise de brume. La terre encore humide exhalait ses relents de fumée, souffle brumeux et rampant entre les choses, s'élevant finalement jusqu'au faîte des arbres suintants. La lumière du jour, opaque voile cendré, venait mourir derrière les monts rocheux, pour laissait la place à une vent tourbillonnant et mugissant. Eden, excédé, frotta sa manche noire de suie contre son front trempé de sueur, salissant davantage son visage assombri et poussiéreux. Il jeta avec humeur le fer brûlant dans l'eau sale d'un large sceau, le choc des deux température émettant un crépitement à la fois doux et furieux, puis porta son attention sur l'extérieur revêtu des ténèbres du soir.

- Il n'est pas réveillé.

Cela était bien une affirmation qui sonna comme une reproche. Rowaan redressa la tête et toisa un moment son fils, un sourcil narquois courbé, alors qu'il s'essuyait lentement les doigts sur un chiffon de grosse toile taché d'huile.

- Non, et éplucher chaque minute comme un chapelet n'y fera rien.

- Ça fait trois jours qu'il est dans c't'état là.

- Ça fait vingt ans que je me traîne une jambe en bois et ça ne t'émeus pas plus que de regarder l'herbe pousser.

Eden poussa un soupir d'exaspération, passa sa main dans ses mèches rebelles et dit, goguenard :

- L'habitude. Toi tu es un peu trop vivant.

Le linge crasseux vint percuter son torse sans aucun mal.

ooo

Le bruit incessant et endiablé des forges résonnaient comme les palpitations d'un cœur vivace du centre des Montagnes Bleues. Il n'en épargnait aucune salle, aucune galerie, aucun recoin. A cette cacophonie métallique se mêlait le bruissement léger des joyaux entre les mains larges et expérimentées des nains, faisant rouler méticuleusement les minuscules pierreries dans leur paumes, les portant jusqu'à leur yeux et les examinant avec la plus grand attention. Le cliquètement joyeux des outils contre les roches venait lui aussi déranger l'ouïe des petits habitants de la cité, tous affairés dans leurs travaux respectifs, artisanat des plus renommé et des plus prestigieux en Terre du Milieu.

Dans tout ce brouhaha étrangement organisé, Thorïn finit par emballer avec minutie ses affaires dans un bagage de peau, assez léger pour une expédition sans durée déterminée, tout en y fixant son épée entortillée dans ses sangles, luisant après avoir été longuement huilée et aiguisée aux tranchants. Un feu doux crépitait près de lui, réchauffant la salle obscur et sans ouverture dont les larges murs étaient parés de lourdes tentures aux couleurs boisées, rappelant une bataille, la vue imprenable du royaume, des mythes et légendes éternels, des sacres triomphants. Il les avait longtemps admirés depuis son arrivée. Aujourd'hui, il ne glissait plus un regard vers ces tapisseries vieillottes qui amassaient malgré elles la poussière de la montagne, leur donnant cet air triste et terne de reliques abandonnées dans les tréfonds de la roche.

Dans ces préparatifs il n'entendit point l'ombre d'un nain à la carrure monstrueuse, enveloppée dans d'opulente fourrures brunes se confondant avec sa barbe de la même teinte sombre, mais sans un poil pour couronner sa tête ovale, se glisser derrière lui, un air soucieux lui creusant les rides de son front. Il se racla durement la gorge comme pour annoncer sa présence et croisa ses grosses mains gantées dans son dos.

- Je sais que cela te tient à cœur, mon gars, mais faut il vraiment partir maintenant alors que l'hiver pointe déjà le bout de son nez ?

Thorïn serra étroitement les liens de cuir de son sac de route, sangla le fourreau, et passa son attirail au dessus de lui. Puis il se retourna vers le nouveau venu, très intéressé par les flammes qui léchaient avidement les pierres soudées de l'antique cheminée.

- Je dois m'en assurer moi même, mon cher Dwalin. Je ne peux pas croire qu'_il _ait subitement disparu comme de la fumée envolée dans les airs, sans traces, sans rien. Quelque chose se cache derrière cette absence, je le sens quelque part en moi, dit il d'une voix neutre mais profonde, portant sa main à son sein gauche, pressant l'épaisseur de ses fourrures qui tombaient sur ses épaules carrées.

- Nous l'avons cherchés durant des lunes Thorïn, nous avons redoublé de risques pour revenir bredouilles et abattus par sa perte. Je crains que l'espoir de le revoir est passé à la trappe.

Le pessimisme de son ami lui fit claquer durement la langue. Dans son agacement, il se laissa emporter dans la contemplation de l'âtre, le bras accoudé au bord du foyer et son pied botté remuant les braises ardentes.

- Tu me crois illusionnés de maudites chimères, c'est cela? Maugréa t-il.

- Non, j'ai seulement peur qu'il t'arrive le même sort, si celui ci à était funeste pour ton père.

Dwalin s'approcha du feu, toujours attiré par la douce chaleur qu'il émanait. Les jours étaient froids à Ered Luin, les nuits polaires. Il frotta rudement ses mains en glissant un regard vers l'homme, plongé dans des pensées insondables et lointaines. La lueur sanglante des flammes lui mordaient le visage, lui donnant une teinte légèrement cramoisie en assombrissant sa barbe drue et sa lourde chevelure devenue ébène. Seuls étincelaient dans la lumière de l'âtre ses yeux d'acier, flamboyant miroirs reflétant une âme tourmentée, perdue dans la mer déchaînée de sa vie, navire brisé dont il ne restait plus que la carcasse échouée sur un rivage. Cependant, une étrange clarté de rage guerrière faussement dissimulée par l'étiquette persistait toujours dans ses prunelles orageuses, impénétrables. Dwalin vit alors dans cette figure noble et altière la bonne amie du temps, la vieillesse, s'insinuer précocement dans les traits de ce roi sans royaume encore vigoureux de sa jeunesse mais assailli par les méfaits d'une existence tragique.

- Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que nous avons faite à Thrain, murmura t-il, gravement, sortant le vainqueur d'Azalnubizar de sa torpeur.

Thorïn posa son regard sur le nain, sans s'écarter du feu. Il hocha dans un mouvement infime la tête, les lèvres pincées et le visage éternellement fermé. Il soutint son regard, sans ciller, les mêmes flammes se balançant langoureusement dans son regard plein d'audace.

- Erebor reviendra à son maître, quoiqu'il en coûte, continua t-il. Ça parle dans les étages inférieurs, les histoires sont racontées, ils s'agitent dans les mines. Y a des gars déterminés dans nos rangs. Mais tu sais quelle tragédie ce joyaux a entraîné sur son passage : ces familles détruites, ces orphelins aux abois, ces sanglots immortels. Personne ne veut revivre cela.

- Que veux tu dire ? Es tu avec moi ou doutes tu de cette entreprise, à la fin ? Répondit Thorïn, les sourcils froncés.

- Je te suivrai, mon gars, que les lames des Orques m'emportent le cœur.

Il s'écarta, tournant le dos à son seigneur.

- Il y a deux âmes qui semblent elles aussi brûler de tomber sous leurs coups.

Les yeux océans du brun s'éveillèrent. Il se détourna brutalement des flammes, une joie sans faille et une inquiétude secrète ayant chatouillé son ventre.

- Je n'oblige personne à me suivre, comme je n'empêche aucun homme à soutenir ma quête. Que ce soit mes neveux ou le dernier des ouvriers.

- Dìs sera furieuse, rétorqua Dwalin.

Son frère aîné ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées voguer vers cette lionne à la crinière de jais, protégeant férocement ses fils, derniers héritiers de la lignée de Durin. Les deux véritables trésors de cette femme blessée droit au cœur, que la guerre a enlevé une partie de sa beauté, de ses rires, de son âme, de sa vie. Il avait lu l'abattement d'une sœur lorsque Frérin tomba dans l'horreur de la bataille, la folie d'une femme dans ses yeux charbonneux quand on lui rapporta la dépouille de son époux, puis très vite la résignation d'une princesse de la plus prestigieuse des familles naines. Elle avait alors tourné lentement son regard dur et froid sur son frère, le seul lien étroit et fragile qui retenait son cœur de s'écraser contre les rochers tranchants qui bordaient les Montagnes Bleues, ses deux fils à ses côtés, droits et fiers, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux rougis mais secs. La bravoure et l'impétuosité de ses fils-soeurs bouillonnaient comme des torrents terribles et tumultueux.

- Dìs aboie et mord comme le pire des molosses, mais elle est plus fière qu'un destrier du Rohan. Elle rangera ses angoisses maternelles dans un pli de sa robe, relèvera le menton, et arborera l'orgueil de Durin sur son front. Ma raison voudrait épargner l'affliction qu'elle gagnerait à les voir partir sur des terres inconnues, mais mon cœur se serrerait si Fili et Kili ne pouvaient en découvrir ses merveilles. Ils sont mes fils, mon sang, ma vie. Je leur ai fait voir mille couleurs de ce monde, leur ai fait part de mille promesses, je deviendrai avare en leur retirant de sous le nez le doux parfum de ces aventures.

« Ne t'offusques pas, Dwalin, c'est ainsi qu'ils ont été élevé : au rang de guerrier qui se rie de la mort et danserait mieux avec elle qu'avec n'importe quelle courtisane. Leur présence montre la loyauté d'une jeunesse envers la gloire d'un passé qui n'a pas encore rendu son dernier souffle. Erebor leur appartient, comme il te revient aussi de droit, ainsi qu'à tout ces exilés dans l'infortune. Le monstre qui l'habite croit avoir bu les dernières gouttes d'espoir des nains de ce pays il a ouvert les vannes de ma vengeance. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, le halos écarlate du feu illuminé son dos, comme une auréole cuisante qui lui recouvrait le corps, feu éclatant contre cette ombre ténébreuse aux cuirasses luisantes. Le port d'un prince. Celui du Roi de sous la montagne. La tête haut, la figure résignée, le dos droit et la poitrine bombé l'avait regardé de toute la hauteur et avait argué d'égal à égal, dans cette supériorité respectueuse qu'il avait su imposer et faire accepter de ses hommes.

Dwalin, transporté par l'émotion de cette vision, posa un genoux à terre et baissa la tête, dans une profonde révérence.

ooo

Eden n'avait jamais vu d'Elfe de sa vie.

A vrai dire, il n'en avait tout d'abord pas eu l'occasion, mais surtout il ne s'était pas réellement intéressé à cette race prestigieuse à l'incroyable existence qui faisait éveiller les songes les plus doux chez la plupart des mortels. Qui n'avait pas un jour souhaiter très fort en croiser un lors d'une promenade en forêt, près du cours d'une rivière ou tout à fait par hasard dans sa modeste vie ?

Peut être Eden. Son père les avait mentionner quelques fois, assez vaguement même, lorsqu'il le surprenait du haut de l'escalier étant plus jeune à parler longuement des temps troublé de son passé de combattant du Gondor avec un voyageur de passage. Il n'en possédait pas une piètre impression, mais une certaine méfiance se lisait dans ses yeux fatigués et sa voix cassée. Toutefois, il ne pouvait évacuer de son esprit la glorieuse Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes, alors il leur faisait bonne allégeance, toujours avec sa réserve de soldat. Il en parlait donc avec un semblant d'envie assez bien dissimulé mais dont Eden avait été sensible, et dès lors que le sujet était mis sur la table, Rowaan tombait dans ce que son fils appelait « la Maladie des Hommes », c'est à dire la conscience inévitable de l'existence d'êtres aux qualités quasiment inaccessibles : une beauté à l'état pur et une nature enclin à la Raison que peu de mortels possédaient, la force d'un troupeau de chevaux sauvages mais la grâce des plus beaux papillons conjugués avec la sagesse d'un vieux chêne, une disposition à l'art de la guerre et de la guérison inégalée, mais surtout, la promesse d'une vie éternelle. Plus d'un fois, Rowaan, en bon Homme qu'il était, s'était laissé emporté par ses passions dévorantes en rêvant d'une pareille condition qu'il lui était interdite, plongeant parfois dans une profonde mélancolie atrabilaire, puis sortant finalement de son hébétude, blessé par la condition humaine : il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre sa vie et la peur de la Camuse* assombrissait ses yeux de glace.

Il était toutefois très étrange de se retrouver dans une telle situation des plus incongrue. Justifiant la curiosité maladive d'Eden.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci compris très vite la fausse aversion que Rowaan portait à ces créatures en retirant avec soin le bandage du flanc de son patient toujours étendu près du point de chaleur. Cela ne faisait pas encore quatre jours qu'il était arrivé au Refuge et aux frontières de la mort que son affreuse blessure se remettait aisément de son coup, injure qui aurait dû être fatale dans les plus prévisibles circonstances, et le jeune homme ne mettait pas cette stupéfiante guérison uniquement sur le compte des drogues de son père adoptif. La plaie s'était alors refermée rapidement et dessinait sur sa peau nacrée une vilaine cicatrice bleuâtre qui rappelait à Eden une drôle d'étoile aux branches éclatées.

Le brun finit d'étaler les baumes et enroula à nouveau le corps de l'homme d'un épais bandage. Il n'en aurait bientôt plus besoin. C'était tout bonnement incroyable aux yeux d'or du garçon, même si l'Elfe n'avait pas encore daigné émerger de sa léthargie. Le teint blafard et crayeux qu'avait recouvert son visage lors de son apparition avait progressivement disparu depuis, laissant à sa place une peau tout aussi claire, mais dont la pureté et l'aspect translucide avait étonné le jeune homme à la peau tannée par le soleil et la dureté de ses travaux. De plus, il n'était plus aussi glacé et ses joues s'autorisaient même à se colorer sous l'effet de la chaleur ambiante. Eden en fut heureux et se dit qu'il en était un peu la cause de la survie de cet étranger en remontant doucement les couvertures sur son torse. Ainsi fait, il se mit à l'aise en s'asseyant en tailleurs près de lui et posa son menton dans sa paume. Et puis il attendit la fatigue et le sommeil qui tardaient à venir, comme chaque soir depuis quatre lunes, en s'intéressant subitement à l'élément perturbateur qui avait fait brutalement son apparition dans le calme plat et morne de son existence. L'or flamboyant de ses yeux parcourut la forme étendue mollement sur le sol, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté tendant sur les muscles de son cou et laissant apparaître ses clavicules devinait facilement l'allure svelte et élancée de cet individu sous l'amas de couverture jonchées sur son dos, mais le dessin de sa musculature trahissait toutefois l'activité guerrière de l'Elfe. Son regard remonta progressivement vers la figure de l'inconnu, arborant à la fois un air doux et sévère alors que ses paupières demeuraient éternellement closes. Les flammes de la cheminées projetaient des ombres folles sur son visages, soulignant ses traits saillants, comme taillés au couteau, et marquant l'ombre du creux de ses joues. Une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres minces, des sourcils sombres bien dessinés, le tout encadré par de longues mèches blondes et éparses qui caressaient son cou. Il y avait de la magie dans cette vision étrange, mais pas celle de vulgaires artifices. C'était la même magie, apaisante, que ressentait le brun lorsque chaque matin ses pas l'emmenaient sur le perron de sa demeure et qu'il observait le monde s'ouvrir à lui dans toute sa nudité et son innocence.

Quelque chose de simple et d'inéluctablement sublime qui réchauffait le cœur de n'importe quelle créatures vivantes.

La beauté évidente d'un levé de soleil.

Eden secoua la tête, faisant remuer ses mèches cuivrées devant ses yeux, et se tira de sa soudaine contemplation. Le feu de l'âtre commençait à mourir. Il prit une pique en fer à l'extrémité calcinée, puis se pencha aussi agilement qu'il pu au dessus du corps pour remuer les braises sanguinolentes dans la cheminée en étirant le bras.

Ses doigts sursautèrent et il lâcha l'instrument qui s'écrasa bruyamment contres les pierres noires et brûlantes de la cheminées.

La pénombre de la nuit et le crépitement du feu doux lui avaient empêché de discerner les premiers mouvements du corps assoupi. Comme celui de la main qui lui avait empoigné un peu trop fermement le bras. Dans la surprise, il se recula instinctivement en se débattant alors que l'autre se redressait agilement sur son séant, bien vivant à présent. Il le ramena promptement à lui et après une minute de lutte, il prit rapidement le dessus malgré sa dernière convalescence en renversant le plus jeune en arrière, près à le jeter dans les braises.

- Je suis un ami, s'écria Eden alors qu'il sentait la douloureuse chaleur lui piquer la nuque.

Il rencontra enfin le regard de l'étrange personnage qui retint son geste, comme frappé par ses paroles. Deux grands yeux le jaugèrent avec défiance où les dernières flammes de l'âtre dansaient dangereusement. Le brun ne pu en définir véritablement la couleur, mais il cru un instant dans son effarement voir le bleu d'une nuit sombre et froide annonçant de sinistres présages s'il avait à faire avec un quelconque ennemi. L'Elfe relâcha légèrement sa prise, hagard et furetant de toute part en murmurant des brides de phrases absconses.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes.

Le blessé posa derechef son regard dans celui d'Eden dont l'angoisse avait fait raidir le corps échauffé par l'âtre qui rendait ses derniers soupirs derrière son dos. Finalement, il s'en écarta lestement sans prêter attention aux couvertures tombées au dessus de ses hanches. Le garçon, avachi à la transversale, se dégagea rapidement de lui et attrapa sur la table en bois le bouillon tiède et épais auquel il n'avait pas touché. Puis, il se tourna timidement vers l'homme, tripotant le bord de l'écuelle en le surprenant à effleurer sa large et profonde cicatrice bandée qui lui déchirai le côté. Il posa le bol près de lui puis fit trois pas en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retirer avec discrétion qu'il entendit des mots de sa langue sortir de la bouche de l'ancien convalescent.

- Où suis-je exactement ? Qui êtes vous ?

Un frisson parcourut malicieusement l'échine d'Eden.

Un vent de sérénité délia la tension de ses muscles et ses doigts se dénouèrent en retombant mollement le long de son corps. Il n' y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans ses paroles inquiètes mais des accents mélodieux l'habitaient et affublaient la Langue Commune d'une étrange intonation en donnant à sa vulgarité un écho vibrant et profond.

- Je, hum …

Il se sentit soudainement stupide à rester prostré comme un naufragé, perdu dans cette pièce aussi grande qu'une boîte d'allumettes.

- Je m'appelle Eden, dit il plus assuré. Je vous ai trouvé au travers d'un sentier, il y a quatre jours maintenant.

Il marqua une pause, gêné par le regard brûlant de l'homme qui le fixait non sans une certaine circonspection.

- Vous étiez blessés,continua t-il, alors je vous ai ramener ici, et mon père et moi nous vous avons soignés.

Il avait tiré un tabouret de sous la table et s'était rapproché de l'Elfe, tout en conservant une distance respectueuse entre eux. L'étranger s'était rallonger à moitié, se soutenant sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés, absorbés dans ses secrètes réflexions. Son souffle s'était fait plus douloureux tout d'un coup et il porta à nouveau sa main à son flanc.

- Vous devriez prendre des forces, ajouta Eden en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête le bol qui gisait près de lui

Il le regarda attraper le souper dont il huma le contenu, les traits toujours tirés par la défiance et la douleur qui déchirait sans doute ses entrailles fragilisées. Il porta l'écuelle à sa bouche et trempa ses lèvres dans le bouillon en fermant le yeux. Il s'arrêtait souvent de manger, puis reprenait avec précaution, avalant difficilement le liquide pâteux mais nourrissant de ses hôtes. Lorsqu'il eut finit son piètre repas, il reporta finalement son attention sur le garçon qui jouait avec les plis de son pantalon, pensant se faire oublier mais n'arrivant pas à se résoudre de quitter l'inconnu.

- Je me dois de vous remercier humblement pour vos services, Eden, dit il en faisant tressaillir ce dernier, et plus que la vie même pour m'avoir secouru dans le danger.

Sa voix avait été plus douce et posée, transpirant de loyauté et de profonde reconnaissance.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez, enfin … un habitant de la Forêt Noire, répondit le garçon en hésitant, ne voulant pas se montrer trop indélicat. Êtes vous, un soldat du seigneur de ses terres ?

Il ne répondit pas mais le coins de ses lèvres s'élevait tristement .

- Il y a quelque chose de bien étrange ici. Je n'imaginais pas une demeure humaine aussi puissante, vivante. Beaucoup de choses ont dû être dîtes. Beaucoup de souvenirs, et de souffrances, des rires peut être aussi.

A présent, les braises ardentes n'étaient plus que cendre et le séjour croulait sous les ombres de la nuit. L'unique flamme d'une chandelle brillait faiblement entre les deux êtres qui s'observaient en silence.

- Auriez vous … confiance en nous ?

- Que croyez-vous ?

- On aurait pu vous détrousser.

- Je lis dans votre âme. Vos intentions sont nobles. Vous n'êtes pas si secret que vous pensez l'être. Et si cela devenait le cas, je vous trancherai la gorge sans aucun mal.

Il avait dit cela calmement, sans hostilité, comme si cela avait été aussi évident qu'il neigeait en hiver.

- L'inconnu n'est pas toujours aussi néfaste. Et puis il vous rattrape tôt ou tard et vous rappelle son existence, qu'il soit mauvais ou pas, murmura l'Elfe.

Ces mots sonnèrent étrangement à Eden qui voulut en savoir plus sur ces paroles emplies de mystérieuses allusions mais se ravisa, voyant le corps mince de son interlocuteur s'étendre sur le sol. Les fils d'or de sa chevelure tombaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules nues, brillant étonnamment dans la pénombre.

- Est ce vous qui m'avez veillé tout ce temps ? Demanda t-il après quelques minutes.

Le garçon aux yeux d'or acquiesça.

- Alors oui, j'ai confiance, dit il chaudement.

Eden ne releva pas. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais l'autre lui coupa net la parole.

- Vous devriez aller prendre repos à présent. A force de contrer ainsi le sommeil, vous allez vous vider de votre énergie.

Ces propos avaient tout l'air d'un ordre silencieux et prévoyant. Il ne faudrait pas que les rôles s'inversent, se dit le jeune forgeron.

- Êtes vous sûr de ne manquer de rien ? Sa voix reprenant ses intonations froides et formelles.

La créature sembla secouer la tête dans l'ombre du logis. Eden se redressa alors sur ses pieds et murmura un bonsoir plus austère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers grinçants. Attendait il quelque chose ? Qu'on le rappelle ? Le vide qu'il avait connu avant l'apparition de cet être s'était rouvert sans crier garde. Voilà la blessure du morose, du désabusé. Sa cicatrice, elle, ne se refermerait jamais.

Au matin, Eden s'éveilla rapidement lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller gentiment la peau de son visage. Il se leva si vite de son petit lit qu'un vertige le fit se rasseoir aussitôt alors qu'il se rappelait vivement qu'il n'avait rien avaler depuis la matinée précédente. Il enfila ses vêtements de la veille à la hâte et descendit rapidement dans le séjour froid et vide.

Les couvertures étaient pliées. Les affaires disparues. Plus aucun signe de passage.

Il se maudit en se couvrant généreusement d'injures les plus extravagantes que la Terre du Milieu n'est jamais connu.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? J'avais une autre idée pour le dernier dialogue mais elle s'est fait la malle de ma tête ... Si je la retrouve je le modifierai, j'en suis pas complètement satisfaite. Reviews? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 (partie 1)

**J'ai terriblement honte, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais j'ai préféré vous faire un avant goût pour la suite vu que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire tous les jours et aussi vite que je le voudrais ...**

**Ton différent des autres textes, plus édulcoré que sombre, avec quelques mystères. Je considère le chapitre 5 en deux parties puisque la suite sera plus longue normalement. Bonne lecture !**

**PS: merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour les très gentilles reviews et les messages que je reçois, j'espère vous satisfaire encore un peu, je vous embrasse tous très fort!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 (partie 1)<strong>

**Deux ans plus tard.**

- Suffit Alwyn, assez !

Rien n'y fit, les aboiements intempestifs du cabot aux poils ras redoublèrent avec obstination, incommodant le doux silence qui s'étendait habituellement d'un bout à l'autre de la vallée. Le chien noir avait détalé comme un lapin de son terrier, abandonnant l'os destitué de sa moelle qu'il suçait avec délectation dans un coins poussiéreux de la cour pour bondir aux abords de la maison en pierres, s'engouffrant vivement à l'intérieur et en grondant tel que le voulait son fidèle statut de gardien des lieux. Fatigué de l'entendre tonitruer comme un diable, Rowaan ôta son tablier de cuir et attrapa son bâton appuyé contre la forge, puis se traîna péniblement vers le logis, laissant derrière lui la vague trace de son pied droit sinuer dans le sablon granuleux. Il gravit les marches du perron en se soutenant de sa canne, les jappements de l'animal irritant toujours ses oreilles de vieillard grognon, ce dernier pestant contre le vacarme de cette canaille bruyante. Alors qu'il poussait la porte branlante en grommelant de sordides insultes aux chiens grognant de fureur, il fut bien vite arrêté dans son élan par la présence d'un étrange intrus, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil de vieilles étoffe, qui n'était autre que la cause de cet assommant tapage bestial. Alwyn, la gueule fumante de mousse, les crocs apparents et les griffes de ses pattes velues accrochées au plancher, grondait sourdement à quelques mètres de cet inattendu visiteur, absorbé dans ses pensées et fumant la pipe tandis qu'il observait la pièce, silencieux, ignorant l'intrusion du maître des lieux.

- Eh bien, Gandalf, tu en fait bien du boulevarie.

Il rappela à ses côtés la bête qui se souvint soudainement de son existence et se logea près de lui, la tête contre sa cuisse, l'œil toujours méfiant, pendant que l'homme lui tapotait gentiment son oreille ballante.

- Tu as titillé la truffe du chien à ce que je vois, maugréa Rowaan, une teinte d'ironie colorant sa voix enraillée.

- Aurais tu déjà oublié que l'odeur d'un magicien ne laisse personne indifférent dans ce bas monde et qu'elle sème indéniablement sa trace sur son passage ? J'en suis fâché.

Les lèvres du vieil hommes s'étirèrent en un franc sourire dans sa longue barbe grisonnante et emmêlée, frisant aux bords de ses commissures comme pour en répliquer le dessin. Son chapeau pointu trônait sur ses genoux et il en caressait affectueusement le bord abîmé et crasseux. Il se leva avec aisance de son siège en ouvrant les bras alors que Rowaan s'était déjà avancé vers lui pour l'embrasser, celui-ci se demandant comment un homme d'un pareil âge pouvait toujours tenir debout avec une telle prestance juvénile alors que lui même avançait avec peine sur ses jambes noires et endolories.

- Que me vaut cette visite ? Tu t'es perdu en ch'min, vieux sorcier ? Demanda le forgeron en se dirigeant en boitillant dans une pièce voisine pour lui préparer de la tisane.

- Oh, d'habituels vas et viens d'un pays à l'autre mon ami, et voilà que ma sombre carcasse est venue se poser dans ton nid. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes manières, répondit le magicien gris en le voyant s'affairer dans son coin et rapporter la tasse fumante qu'il lui tendit avec précaution.

L'homme sourit à cette remarque moqueuse. Lorsqu'il s'était finalement établit au fond de la vallée, les échanges commerciaux entre les différentes provinces allaient bon train autour de lui il n'avait pas idée du nombre de voyageurs – marchands, rôdeurs, saisonniers et autres coureurs de grands sentiers – qui se perdaient en chemin dans les environs hostiles de son domaine ou bien arrivaient près de la masure en suivant le cours de l'Ancien Gué ou redescendant les couloirs des Monts Brumeux et qui, dans leurs derniers espoirs, demandaient somme toute l'asile au propriétaire grincheux. Sa modeste demeure fut dès lors baptisée par la très providentielle et aujourd'hui bien connue appellation de « Refuge », accueillant amicalement toute âme égarée, offrant le couvert et le lit, tout cela sans jamais poser de questions au gaillard assommé par son périple.

- On ne voit plus grand monde ces temps ci, tu sais, la dernière fripouille qui ait atterri ici remonte au printemps. Quant à toi, je ne compte plus les années sans avoir vu ta trombine.

Cela faisait assurément dix huit années que Gandalf s'était à nouveau envolé de sa vie et de son logis, sans rien y laissé que sa profonde amitié envers le vieux soldat du Gondor. Ce dernier avait continué le lent court de sa existence, paisible déroulement d'un ruban de jeune fille.

Rowaan se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide, sa canne entre les jambes battant régulièrement le sol, le chien à ses talons étalé de tout son long ayant recouvert un sommeil serein. Le sorcier, posté près de la fenêtre et grattant la poussière accumulée sur le carreau, scrutait l'extérieur figé dans une douce léthargie. Le miroitement des rayons flamboyants baignaient son visage strié de profondes rides, ingénieuses rigoles déversant les flots du soleil sur sa peau grisâtre, auréolant les contours de ce mystérieux personnage au chapeau pointu et faisant briller malicieusement ses pupilles, astre divin dans le ciel de ses yeux. Fait et pris de lumière était Gandalf le Gris.

- Eden est-il ici ?

Le forgeron avala goulûment sa propre tisane en se brûlant le palais et se pinça l'arête du nez en grimaçant. Gandalf ne s'était pas détourné de son observatoire, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux plissés sur la cour.

- Il travaille à l'enclume. Fait du bon boulot le gamin. Tu le vois là ? Dit il après s'être relevé avec difficulté pour s'approcher de son ami, pointant son index sur le verre terni. Regarde moi ce bestiau ! Un vrai acharné.

La figure du jeune homme apparut bientôt à sa vue, deux grands seaux débordants et vacillants dans chaque main et des fers coincés sous le bras, faisant s'étirer les muscles de ses bras nus.

- Par les Valars … Quel âge à t-il à présent ?

- Vingt ans c'mois ci.

Ou peut être un autre, il ne savait pas bien. Ce gamin, on lui avait déposé devant la porte comme un vulgaire colis sans adresse ni destinateur, alors que la bise de novembre gémissait avec emphase aux sommets des monts et aux faites des arbres gris. Emmailloté étroitement dans ses linges et enveloppé par les brins de pailles qui tentaient désespérément de retenir une once de chaleur contre ce petit corps inconnu, il ne pleurait ni ne braillait dans le brouillard avenant aux abords de la masure, si bien que le forgeron crût qu'on lui envoyait un cadavre d'après la mauvaise fantaisie d'un parent atroce. Il n'en était rien cependant, et de vilaines gouttes salées étaient venues rouler sur les joues pleines de la petite créature lorsque l'homme l'eut arraché de la tempête qui élevait ses râles.

- Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit, n'est ce pas ?

Rowaan ne répondit pas. Son sourire s'évapora dans les airs et ses lèvres formèrent leur habituelle ligne droite, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur son hôte qui avait recouvert son éternel silence après ses rares effusions de joies. Il caressa d'une main sa barbe grise tranquillement reposée sur sa poitrine, et sortit de l'autre d'une poche invisible un petit coffret de bois, très simplement orné de rameaux entrelacés où naissaient quelques feuilles souples s'enroulant sur elle même.

- Goûte moi un peu ça. Du Vieux Toby, de la Comté qui plus est. Une merveille gustative. Une bouffée et voilà que les tracas du quotidien s'envolent par une oreille.

Il lui tendit une pincée alors qu'il bourrait de même sa longue pipe en bois après l'avoir astiqué dans un pan de sa robe. Rowaan haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sortant la sienne de son veston.

- La Comté ? Qu'es tu bien aller faire au pays des Semi-Hommes ? Finit il par lui demander, une bouffée d'épaisse fumée filtrant entre ses lèvres.

Ce fut au tour de Gandalf de ne point réagir au questionnement de son interlocuteur. Le forgeron haussa les épaules, tira à nouveau sur sa pipe, ferma les yeux en imitant le magicien pour mieux en savourer les bienfaits. Ce drôle ne s'était pas moquer de lui : l'herbe était divine et voilà qu'un souffle exquis prenait la place de sa cervelle trop lourde pour ses vieilles épaules.

- Je vais devoir abuser de ton hospitalité pour ce soir, j'espère ne point arriver à un moment importun, marmonna le jeteur de sort en rallumant le foyer.

- Voyons Gandalf, pas de malaise entre nous, je m'attends à accueillir n'importe quel maroufle, la couche est prête.

Il parut hésiter. Il mordilla le bout de sa pipe et se détourna de l'homme pour retourner à son examen méticuleux de l'horizon.

- C'est à dire que je ne suis pas seul.

Rowaan se voyait de plus en plus étonné par cette présence. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce – lui aurait-il réellement jeté un drôle de maléfice ou persisterait-il à se jouer de lui ? – mais trois seuls corps semblaient manifestement habituer les lieux céans. Il se gratta le menton d'une main en jetant un coup d'œil en dessous de la table.

- Il y a toujours des bottes de pailles et des couvertures dans un coins, enfin, si je me rappelle où est c …

- J'ai peur que nous dépassions la dizaine, l'interrompit le magicien gris.

Rowaan, figé et interloqué, comprit tout d'un coup le petit cadeau odorant de son invité. Il ne put qu'improviser un semblant de regard médusé vers l'agitateur qui fumait toujours aussi tranquillement sa pipe en lâchant quelques nuées blanchâtre de sa bouche.

De son côté, le sorcier jura un instant voir son humble maître de maison se faire violemment frapper par un sortilège et crut bon de le secouer gentiment, mais le forgeron reprit très vite contenance en se raclant discrètement la gorge. Sans lui donner le temps de préparer un accord ou bien un refus plus ou moins légitimé, Gandalf le prit par les épaules et le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de son propre logis, un petit air désolé et amusé marquant davantage les rainures de son visage.

ooo

Eden ferma le loquet de la barrière et entraîna les deux chevaux à sa suite, chacun prostré à ses côtés trottant gentiment sur le chemin de terre. Il les retint dans leur empressement en secouant l'anneau de leur longe, ébouriffa leur crinière folle et flatta leur poitrail gonflé pendant qu'ils remontaient la pente qui menait jusqu'aux écuries. La fin de l'après midi tombait progressivement sur les fières montagnes de la région, entraînant avec elle la lumière du soleil en abattant ses ombres sur les pierres et les arbres endormis. Les feuilles et les troncs revêtaient leur robe sombre, bleutée, dans la tombée incandescente du jour où une étoile égarée brillait faiblement dans le zénith. Le temps avait été superbe aujourd'hui, sans un nuage pour en perturbait la clarté, alors Eden avait mené Asgard et Damiro dans les prés les plus broussailleux et exposés au soleil, de l'autre côté des bosquets, pour qu'ils en jouissent davantage avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Le sol était encore sec, l'atmosphère doucereuse pour un automne, le vent léger. Une journée comme il faudrait que les dieux en fasse de plus belle.

Le garçon aux yeux d'or rentra les bêtes dans leur stalle respective, s'assura d'un dernier coup d'œil qu'ils mangeaient bien le foin déposé dans une coin, accrocha les licols de cuir aux portants et s'en fut, s'ébouriffant les cheveux qui badinaient avec la poussière. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la maison de pierre, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés, humant les effluves du soir qui tombaient paresseusement sur le pays. Un calme placide s'était fait suzerain de ces terres et régnait nonchalamment sur le Refuge.

« Peut être un peu trop paisible » se dit il en ouvrant un œil inquisiteur sur la maisonnée dressée à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se souvint tout d'un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu Rowaan de toute l'après midi, chose étrange car étant donné la belle saison, il se serait plutôt laissé dorer au soleil comme un lézard sur sa pierre blanche tout en regardant Eden battre fiévreusement le fer plutôt que de passer sa journée entre les murs lugubres de son logis. Il l'avait vu vaguement poursuivre Alwyn prit dans un relent de vieux gardien, puis s'en était désintéressé, croyant même qu'il était finalement revenu de sa course – parler de bagatelles n'était pas leur fort et ils préféraient se renfermer dans leur taciturnité respectives – avant que le garçon ne lui demande un marteau et qu'il n'obtienne comme réponse que le silence de son absence.

« Ma foi, allez savoir ce qui lui prend des fois » pensa Eden en haussant les épaules alors qu'il amassait quelques bûches de la réserve dans ses bras.

Il grimpa très vite les marches du perron, tapa ses chausses contre la dernière, et poussa finalement la porte de son épaule en abaissant ingénieusement la poignée rouillée avec son coude.

A peine eut il mis un pied à l'intérieur du logis qu'il ne put faire un pas de plus. Quelque chose semblait heurter inexplicablement sa taille. Il lui fallut alors quelques seconde pour réaliser la chose.

Une troupe, non, une horde de petits êtres aussi barbus que chevelus peuplait son séjour trop étroit dans un tintamarre assommant de fers qui s'entrechoquent et de grosses voix au langage rocailleux et sibyllin pour ses pauvres oreilles habituées à la tranquillité. Un joyeux et effrayant bouquet d'avortons. Non, mieux. Une armée de _Nains_.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, non mais ça va pas là haut?!

Dans sa stupéfaction, les fagots de bois avaient malencontreusement glissé des bras d'Eden pour venir un par un s'écraser contre le crâne roux d'une créature bedonnante, fichée d'une trogne ronde comme une pomme et aux joues remplies ainsi que de deux petits yeux noirs faussement irrités.

- Rhoo c'est bon Bombur, t'vois pas que la charrue laisse pas rentrer les bœufs ? Aide le petit au lieu de gindre comme un porcelet ! Ronchonna un de ses compères aux tresses brunes et à la bonbonne enfoncée dans un étrange bonnet de fourrure.

Il se baissa pour ramasser les débris qu'avait commencé à rassembler Eden, déboussolé, qui se releva vivement en lui adressant un « merci » d'un hochement de tête. Ses yeux ocres rencontrèrent ceux de son père adoptif, profondément mal à l'aise et posté dans le coin le plus reculé, puis d'autres moins familiers mais inoubliables pour sa jeune mémoire.

- Gandalf ?

Le magicien inclina la tête en signe de salutation, un petit sourire en coin esquissé dans sa barbe.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ... j'espère que ça vous plaît malgré la petitesse de la chose ...<strong>

**Allé, commentez, c'est gratuit ;)**


End file.
